GW 09 : Les Quatre Saisons
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Quatre saisons, c'est une année de passée. Mais aussi quatre évènements importants dans la vie sentimentale des pilotes. Yaoi.
1. Automne

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi.

Genre : One Shot – YAOI !

Couples : 1+2, mon couple favori au cas ou ca se remarquerait pas ^__^

Remarque : POV Duo réussit à 80 %

****

Les Quatre Saisons : Automne.

Nuit d'Orage.

Un Eclair déchirait le ciel lorsque l'ombre se décida enfin à sortir. Cela faisait des heures qu'il aurait du rentrer et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de sa présence sur les traceurs disposés aux alentours du chalet.

Une semaine que Shinigami était parti pour une mission en solitaire. Et une semaine qu'il prenait conscience de cette triste réalité. Le soldat parfait avait à présent une faille grande comme le grand canyon. La seule personne ayant réussi l'exploit de lui porter sur les nerfs à chaque seconde de sa présence à ses cotés, lui manquait au point d'en perdre : sommeil et appétit. Sept longues journées s'étaient écoulées, durant lesquelles il avait mûrement réfléchi à tous cela, pour arriver à la seule conclusion envisageable. Sa décision était prise et comme chacune de ses missions, il était bien décidé à réaliser cette dernière dans les faits, au plus tôt. 

L'inquiétude lui rongeant l'estomac et la situation des plus calmes le lui permettant, il sortit donc à sa rencontre.

Quelques minutes suffirent au rideau de pluie glaciale, pour le tremper jusqu'aux os, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, pour peu qu'il le retrouve au plus vite et en bonne santé.

Impossible d'aller plus vite. Entre cette fichue jambe fracturée et l'orage qui ne lui permettait pas d'y voir à plus de deux mètres, accélérer son rythme de marche, signifierait irrémédiablement de se retrouver par terre, les quatre pattes en l'air. Prenant son mal en patience en maudissant celui qui avait eu la bonne idée de placer leur dernière planque dans un endroit si reculé, le jeune homme fut interrompu par un bruit de brindilles cassées. Cela aurait très bien put provenir d'un petit animal, mais l'instinct du tueur reconnaissait parfaitement une aura suffisamment puissante pour appartenir à l'un de ses congénères. Bien qu'il est fait particulièrement attention tout au long de son retour, il n'était pas à l'abri d'une défaillance ayant permis à ses ennemis de le retrouver. Il prit donc ses gardes, s'apprêtant à tout moment à combattre. Après tout, quel promeneur du dimanche irait à la chasse au champignon à une heure si tardive, sous l'orage et à l'approche de l'hiver ?

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. La personne qui le suivait était douée, car il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé aussi proche de lui, avant qu'elle n'atteigne finalement sa cible. En un millième de seconde, ignorant la douleur fusant violemment dans sa jambe gauche, il se retourna, arme au poing, pour faire face à son agresseur.

Le temps suspendu où les deux protagonistes ne bougeaient plus d'un millième de millimètre fut vite brisé par un cri mêlant la joie à la stupéfaction.

- Putain Heero qu'est-ce que tu fous !!!! Ca va pas d'arriver par derrière comme ça !

[1]

Comme à son accoutumé, l'adolescent ne répondit rien de plus qu'un simple murmure

- On peux savoir ce que tu fais dehors par un temps pareil ?

- Ronde.

- En pleine nuit et sous un orage pareil ? 

- Je vois pas le rapport.

- Ben …….

Effectivement, il ne devait pas le voir du tout. Tant pis. Ca lui faisait tout de même bien plaisir de le revoir après cette trop longue semaine passée loin de lui. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa marche quand Heero lui enleva son sac à dos. Ce n'est pas qu'il était particulièrement lourd, mais après avoir porté près de 10 kilos de matériel de liaison sur une dizaine de kilomètres avec une jambe boiteuse, s'en trouver soudainement soulager ne pouvait que l'alléger, plus qu'un peu. 

- Merci, mais c'était vraiment pas la pei ….. Heero qu'est-ce que tu…….Heero ? ? ? ? ?

C'est pas vrai qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il vient de me prendre dans ses bras et continue comme si de rien n'était son chemin en me portant comme une mariée.

- Heero, je sais encore marcher que je sache, alors tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joues ?

- Tu fous du sang partout, si c'est pour flécher notre position aux Ozies autant déménager tout de suite.

Ca vous paraît crédible comme excuse ? Parce que moi je commence à douter fort de sa santé mentale au Perfect Soldier. Faut pas abuser tout de même. Il doit pas exister plus parano que ce type.

- Faudrait encore que tes soldats aient l'idée de venir nous chercher dans ta si jolie petite forêt qui se trouve être même désertée par la moindre bestiole.

- hum.

C'est tout lui. Dés qu'il se vexe, on l'entend plus en décrocher une. Mine de rien, je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde. C'est qu'ils sont drôlement confortable ses bras. Et Dieu sait que ca me soulage la jambe. Ayé on arrive.' Tention la tête : Viiiiii !!!! Je suis entré sans me prendre le mur ! Sa technique est au poil. Reste plus qu'à réussir à descendre de là. 

Ben c'est pas gagné. Il est pas fichu de comprendre pourquoi je me tortille.

- T'as fini ?

- On est entré Hee-chan, je veux juste descendre, là.

- Heero.

Et ba voilà suffisait de l'ennuyer avec ce surnom qu'il supporte pas et me voilà enfin sur mes pieds. Enfin à la maison. Enfin si on peut considérer qu'un chalet en haut d'une montagne que vous avez vu 15 minutes en tout et pour tout, dans toute votre vie, avant votre départ en mission puisse être considéré comme un " home sweet home ". Mais bon, moi, du moment qu'il y a un canapé pas trop dur et une télé, j'en demande pas plus.

- T'assois pas !

- ^_^ ……… 

- Ca va pas de m'hurler dessus comme ça ! Mon cœur en a loupé un battement.

- hum.

- Simple curiosité. Pourquoi je peux pas m'asseoir au juste ?

- T'es trempé et plus sale qu'un clochard alors tu t'installes pas avant d'être passé par la salle de bain.

- Ok.

Trop c'est trop. Après sa forêt, vl'a que je lui salis son intérieur. Surtout qu'il n'hésite pas à me le dire si ma présence le gène trop. 

Piqué au vif, l'américain se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain qui, si son souvenir était exacte, se trouvait au bout du couloir. Il y entra et fermait la porte quand une main l'en empêcha.

- Quoi encore ? T'as peur que je te pollue ta précieuse baignoire ?

- Tu….

- Non, je ne veux même pas savoir ce que t'as à me dire. Contente toi de ça et barre toi.

Heero reçu au visage une serviette éponge et avant qu'il n'est pu ajouter un seul mot, se vit claquer la porte au visage. Ni une, ni deux, il rouvrit cette dernière avec un sentiment proche de la fureur. Qu'il commence pas à jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui ou ça allait faire mal. 

Duo n'avait pas fini de retirer son tee-shirt qu'il vit la porte être forcée par un coup d'épaule suffisamment puissant pour faire sauté l'infime serrure qu'il la retenait.

- Ca va pas non ? On peut plus être tranquille deux secondes ?

L'ignorant royalement, Heero se contenta de le forcer à s'asseoir sur le tabouret qui se trouvait dans la pièce, avant de relever sa jambe blessée sur le rebord de la baignoire. Ses gestes n'étaient pas aussi brusques qu'ils en donnaient l'air et malgré cela, Duo ne put refreiner un faible râle de douleur lorsqu'il lui déchira le tissus du pantalon. Trop déconcerté par l'attitude ambiguë de son compagnon d'arme, l'américain attendit patiemment que ce dernier ausculte sa jambe avant de le voir se décider à agir. Après lui avoir fait une piqûre de ce qu'il pensait être un antiseptique quelconque, son infirmière improvisée lui administra les premiers soins avant de réaliser un bandage de fortune.

Ben c'est pas vraiment une œuvre d'art mais bon, c'est l'intention qui compte, non ?

- Merci, mais je suis pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée de s'en occuper tout de suite. Comment je vais me laver maintenant ?

- Comme tout le monde. Tu vas prendre une douche.

Sur ces mots, prononcés avec son éternelle douceur, le jeune homme le quitta sans se retourner.

J'y comprend rien à son attitude. Depuis que je suis de retour, on alterne douche froide et douche chaude. Rrrrrrrr…. J'en peux plus de ce mec. Il va me rendre fou. Enfin, pas de panique, nous n'avons que cette nuit à passer seuls ensemble, dés demain les trois autres reviennent en renfort.

Sortant de la douche, Duo se dirigea dans la salle commune dans l'espoir de faire une seconde tentative pour sa "Rencontre" avec le canapé. Vêtu d'un unique boxer sous un peignoir, il s'était recouvert les cheveux d'une serviette dans l'espoir de ne pas faire couler d'eau dans toute la maison le temps que ces derniers sèchent un peu.

Dans cette tenue, j'ai vraiment l'air d'une collégienne à la sortie de son bain, moi.

- Hee-chan, j'espère que ça te dérange pas, j'ai pris le peignoir qui traînait dans la salle de bain.

Surgissant de nul part ce dernier fit une nouvelle fois sursauté Duo.

- Pas à moi.

- Et de trois !

- Trois quoi ?

- Battements de cœur que je viens de louper par ta faute en moins d'une demi heure ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! [2] Excuse moi de te dire ça Heero, mais t'es vraiment un danger public quand t'as pas été sociabiliser depuis plus de 6 jours !

Comme si le ciel voulait confirmer les propos du jeune homme, l'orage redoubla au même instant de violence, laissant éclater de nouveaux coups de tonnerre.

- Tu vois, même eux, ils sont d'accord.

Inutile de lui demander de qui, il me parle, ce serait le conforter dans son delirium chronique.

Vais enfin pouvoir apprécier les joies du cocooning.

- On peux savoir où tu vas ?

- M'allonger sur le canapé. Ca te pose encore un problème ?

- Ton rapport !

- Quoi mon rapport. J'aurais toute la semaine prochaine pour l'écrire, ce foutu rapport.

Fallait s'y attendre. A croire qu'il n'a attendu que ca de la semaine qu'il vient de passer seul. Comment me torturer un peu plus chaque minute qui passe. Il vient de me poser sans me demander mon avis sur une chaise face à cet ''#é0&-rd'' d'ordinateur portable. Je réfléchis très sérieusement à l'attitude à prendre. Deux s'offrent à moi. Soit, je l'ignore et me bat de mon mieux pour atteindre mon objectif initial, à savoir le canapé et la télécommande. J'obtiens en contre partie, le Soldat parfait sur le dos toute la soirée. Soit j'obtempère et à part me demander de passer l'aspirateur à cette heure si tardive, j'en ai une bonne fois pour toute terminé avec ses foutus corvées.

- On peux savoir quel mal je t'ai fait avant de nous quitter, pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point ?

- Contente toi d'écrire !

Un long soupir plus tard et Duo décida d'obtempérer dans l'espoir d'être par la suite définitivement débarrassé des bons vouloir d'Heero, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de bougonner quand à l'injustice de sa situation.

Pas possible d'être aussi têtu que lui. Il peut donc pas comprendre que de retour de mission je ne souhaite qu'un truc : décompresser un peu ? Une semaine que j'ai pas du cumuler plus de dix heures de sommeil. Peut pas comprendre que je n'ai envie que d'une chose : m'effondrer sur un lit ?

Comprendre, désirs, souhaits…….

Je suis le plus parfait des imbéciles. Il serait à ma place, ses ordres de priorité aurait été : Rapport, se changer et ensuite seulement se soigner. Moi, il m'a forcé à faire les premiers soins sur ma jambes avant que je ne me décrasse d'une semaine passée dans des conduites d'aération et autres bourbiers pour finalement terminer par le rapport à G. En y réfléchissant bien, il aurait put être bien plus sadique. Et puis, après tout, une fois que j'en aurais fini avec cette paperasse, je serais définitivement en vacance jusqu'à la prochaine mission.

Auto-motivé par la perspective de pouvoir ne plus rien faire dans les prochains jours, Duo se lança avec un peu plus d'entrain dans la rédaction de son résumé ''heure par heure'' de sa semaine de travail. Tout à son écriture, il fut quelque peu prit au dépourvu lorsque la serviette qu'il s'était lié sur la tête fini par tomber, laissant s'échapper ses longs cheveux devant ses yeux.

- Zut. Fallait que ca m'arrive maintenant que je suis lancé. 

Shinigami commençait à se débattre avec plus ou moins de violence, seul contre sa chevelure quand des mains charitables, lui vinrent en aide. 

- Continue, je m'en occupe.

- ….. 

Trop étonné par ses propos, Duo attendit quelques instant avant de se décider à le laisser agir, comme bon lui semblait. Le temps qu'il en termine, Heero avait réussi de son coté à lui démêler les cheveux, liant l'extrémité de la natte au même instant que Duo tapait ses derniers mots.

- Fini…..et merci pour la natte.

- hum.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour lui faire un sourire de remerciement que le soldat avait déjà disparu. Ignorant son lieu de replis, Duo éleva donc, quelque peu la voix pour être sûr de se faire entendre.

- Je peux enfin le prendre d'assaut ton canapé ou tu veux que je m'occupe aussi du jardin ?

Le faible ''Baka'', lui signifiant qu'Heero se trouvait dans la salle de bain, fut perçu comme une approbation aux yeux de l'américain.

Enfin !

Précautionneusement, Duo s'installa en position couchée, ne pouvant réprimer un soupir de bien être et de soulagement lorsqu'il reposa sa tête sur l'un des coussins. Allongé de tout son long, il se serait bien laissé aller toute la nuit ainsi, si une ombre n'était pas passée devant ses yeux clos. Il tenta bien d'ignorer la présence du pilote qui s'était rapprocher de lui en n'ouvrant pas pour autant ses deux lagons améthystes, mais une douce odeur eut raison de sa résistance. Un coup d'œil sur sa gauche où se situait une table basse et il vit une grande assiette contenant une pizza toute chaude, découpée en part, ainsi qu'une cannette glacée de soda. Pas de doute il venait de s'endormir pour faire un beau rêve riche en simplicité.

- T'es pas obligé de la manger tout de suite. Je te la réchaufferais plus tard si tu préfères.

Se tournant cette fois ci vers l'origine bien trop proche de la voix, il vit Heero s'occuper patiemment de lui refaire plus proprement un bandage nettement plus serré et consciencieux que précédemment. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas sentit qu'on lui touchait la jambe ?

- Tu m'as injecté quoi tout à l'heure ?

- Anesthésie locale.

Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ? Il était si en colère après son attitude qu'il en avait oublié qu'il n'avait effectivement plus mal à cette jambes récalcitrante qui ne cessait de le faire hurler de douleur depuis plus de deux jours. Heero n'avait pas agit sans raison, le premier pansement n'était pas des plus parfaits car n'avait alors pour but que de protéger sa blessure le temps qu'il se lave. Changeant d'un seul coup toute son opinion sur le comportement étrange et sadique de son ami, Duo allongea le bras pour s'emparer de l'assiette et entamer avec délice son dîner. Il n'était plus question de bouder dans ces conditions.

- Merci d'y avoir pensé. J'avais une de ces faims.

- hum.

- T'en veux ?

- Non.

- T'es sûr ? Ca me ferait plaisir de la partager ?

- Pas faim.

- ah.

Tout en avalant les parts encore fumantes les unes à la suite des autres, Duo regardait avec attention chacun des gestes d'Heero, lui expliquant entre deux bouchés les moindre détails de sa mission. Son flot continue de paroles devait le saouler, pourtant, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Véritable fait exceptionnel de la part du japonais qui semblait même l'écouter. Il avait terminé son repas quand Heero se releva enfin, laissant sa jambe fermement maintenu par un bandage serré. 

- Hee-chan ?

- Heero.

- Que ce passe t'il au juste ? Depuis que je suis rentré t'es pas vraiment comme d'habitude. Je suis persuadé que tu me caches quelques chose. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

- hum.

Le jeune homme allait le dépasser quand Duo l'arrêta en le retenant par l'un de ses poignets.

- T'enfuis pas et répond moi honnêtement. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Stoppé dans sa fuite, Heero laissa échapper un profond soupir avant de s'accroupir près de lui. Son, visage était étonnement relâché et contre toute attente, il le gratifia d'un sourire avant de lui répondre.

- Tu m'as juste manqué.

Un sourire de sa part, c'est un instant magique. Son visage qui s'approche du mien est une scène irréelle. Quant à ses lèvres contre les miennes, cela appartient au domaine du rêve. Mais dans ce cas que ce soit un rêve dont je ne me réveil jamais.

Duo resta pétrifié par son geste. Jamais au grand jamais, il ne se serait attendu à un telle initiative de la part d'Iceberg-man. Toutefois, Shinigami restant Shinigami, le jeune homme reprit possession de ses moyens une seconde après contact. Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux pour accepter et surtout rendre et partager, le baiser parfait d'un soldat qui plus que jamais méritait son qualificatif. Plus rien n'existait à part ces lèvres sucrées qui mêlaient à l'extrême perfection, douceur et passion.

Y'a pas à dire, il est effectivement PARFAIT sur tout les points.

[3]

Heero se détachait de Duo quand ce dernier refusant de le laisser partir aussi vite, lia ses deux mains autour de son cou, se pressant un peu plus contre lui. Il ne voulait pas que cela se termine. Jamais. Mais malgré toute sa volonté, de très longues minutes plus tard, leur baiser prenait fin, les laissant tout deux à bout de souffle. 

Faut croire que notre premier baiser, volé par Shinigami, juste avant mon départ, au pied de Death-Scythe a finalement porté ses fruits. 

- Ca fait Quatre.

- Baka.

Miracle, il me sourit encore. Qu'est-il devenu du soldat parfait, froid et rigide que nous connaissions tous ?

Rectification, Perfect Soldier reste Perfect Soldier, au lieu de s'asseoir tranquillement à mes cotés pour approfondir cet instant bénit des Dieux, monsieur s'échappe comme un voleur.

Me voilà dans l'obligation de lui courir après. Or détail de choix que je venais d'occulter, j'ai une jambe anesthésiée. Et vous pouvez me croire, courir sans sentir la présence de l'une de vos jambes n'assure pas votre équilibre. Résultat attendu car inévitable, je sens ce dernier m'abandonner lâchement au moment même où j'entre enfin dans la cuisine.

- Shit !

……

Merci seigneur. Heero vient juste de me rattraper et vous pouvez me croire quand je dis que je profite de l'instant. Jamais, je ne me lasserais de ses bras. 

- C'était moins une. Merci Hee-chan.

- Heero. On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?

- Hein ? ? ? ? C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. On t'a jamais dit qu'une personne normale ne s'enfuyait pas après avoir agit comme tu viens de le faire, à l'instant ? Bon peut-être que si justement. Mais depuis quand tu te comportes comme tout le monde, toi ?

Imperturbable. Cet homme est imperturbable. Il me redresse d'une main pour que je me retrouve de nouveau solidement campé sur mes pieds et me tend quelque chose avec cet air qui annonce clairement qu'il me trouve une fois de plus, désespérant.

- Ton dessert.

- Mon ?

Un coup d'œil sur la porte du freezer encore ouverte et je reconnecte tous mes neurones jusqu'alors défaillants.

Que dire quand l'homme de tous vos fantasmes s'est absenté deux secondes seulement, pour venir vous apporter un pot de votre glace favorite avec deux cuillères, vous faisant comprendre qu'il souhaitait la déguster à vos cotées ?

- heu………Heero.

- Hum ?

- On peux pas la garder pour après ?

- Après quoi ?

- ^_____^ Ben……

…..

- Duo, il est tard, t'es fatigué, une jambe dans les vapes et demain je…

J'écoute, j'entend et j'imprime. Il a bien compris ce à quoi je faisais allusion et n'est pas contre. Il veux juste, ne pas…… s'imposer ? Le bonheur absolue. Inutile d'en entendre d'avantage. Je l'arrête d'un baiser papillon, m'accrochant à son cou pour ne pas chuter de nouveau.

- Laisses moi te convaincre du contraire.

Je cherche des arguments allant en ma faveur mais là, plus que jamais j'ai la tête vide de choses et d'autres qui n'ont aucun lien entre elles. Mais pourquoi je m'en fais ? Sans me repousser, il range patiemment la glace avant de me regarder attentivement comme un chat devant une souris prise à son piège. Bien que nous n'en avons jamais parlé ensemble, nous savons tout deux depuis notre première rencontre que tôt ou tard je devais lui appartenir corps et âmes. Il a pris sa décision, c'est aujourd'hui que mon ange protecteur réclamera son du.

[4]

Le peignoir, un peu trop grand pour moi, vient de bailler légèrement sur ma gauche, dégageant pour l'occasion l'une de mes épaules. Comme s'il n'attendait qu'un signe, Heero me fit soudain reculer, me plaquant contre le frigo. Ses lèvres commencent alors à m'effleurer la gorge avant de descendre toujours plus bas, repoussant les pans de mon vêtement. Si je n'avais pas la ceinture pour le retenir, nul doute qu'il serait déjà à terre. Mes mains se perdent alors dans sa chevelure prenant plaisir à la désordonner un peu plus, le guidant naturellement toujours plus contre moi.

Malheureusement pour moi, ma patte folle refuse d'être utile à quoique ce soit tandis que sa suppléante menace de faire grève pour surcharge de travail. Il doit se douter que le moment fatidique où je vais m'écrouler pitoyablement sur le sol est proche car doucement sans quitter mon corps de ses lèvres, il m'invite de la pression ferme d'une main aux creux de mes reins, à le suivre jusqu'à la table où à la suite d'un demi tour, contrôlé par lui seul, de ma personne, je m'y retrouve soudain assis. J'aimerais le remercier pour son attention, mais à peine ai-je ouvert mes lèvres qu'il en reprend possession aussi vite. C'est terrible, sa capacité d'être à ce point partout à la fois. Grisant et frustrant aussi. Je me sens comme une cocotte minute sur le point de siffler à toute vapeur. Ok, la comparaison n'est pas très glorieuse mais…..

Interruption momentanée de toutes transmissions nerveuses 

Sur mon petit nuage je flotte ne pensant plus qu'à lui. Heero, mon Hee-chan si dévoué à mon bonheur.

Le peignoir n'est plus qu'un vieux souvenir restant autour de moi tandis que je reprend mon souffle allongé sur cette table de cuisine. Un peu honteusement, j'avoue avoir reçu beaucoup plus que je n'ai donné. Alors à présent que je respire de nouveau, je me décide à passer enfin à l'action. Ma reprise en main doit l'avoir surpris aux vues du regard qu'il me jette derrière ses mèches hirsutes. Indéniablement, sa coupe d'épouvantail le rend totalement irrésistible. Qu'est-ce que je raconte, il est TOUJOURS irrésistible, adorable, beau, prévenant …….

Je n'ai rien contre l'originalité du lieu où nous nous trouvons, mais mon envie de confort et mon manque de mobilité me pousse à penser que nous serions bien plus à l'aise dans le salon ou l'une des chambres. Il faut croire qu'Heero a la capacité de lire dans mes pensées puisqu'il me redresse et m'attire de nouveau tout contre lui, m'incitant implicitement à enserrer sa taille de mes jambes. Je m'exécute, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, liant de nouveau mes bras autour de son cou, profitant de cette occasion pour y apposer ma marque.

Il me porte à présent, avec une facilité toujours aussi déconcertante. Même si je ne suis ni très gros, ni très grand. Nous restons tous des masses de muscles qui ne font pas, de nos personnes, des poids plumes. A t'il seulement conscience de sa force ? A peine ai-je le temps de chercher à savoir où il m'emmène que je me retrouve déposé avec douceur sur un lit, où il m'y rejoins tout aussitôt. Enfin libre de tous mouvements, je profite de l'occasion pour le renverser brusquement et me placer au dessus de lui. 

Mon initiative semble être acceptée. Il ne bouge plus. Il se contente de me regarder avec la plus grande attention. Je souris, il me donne clairement sa permission de m'amuser comme bon me semble. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Shinigami passe à l'attaque. Après tout, il ne s'agit jamais que de moi-même, exempt de toutes inhibitions. Ma première tache est de rétablir l'équité en effeuillant son corps d'une lenteur exagérée. Ce dernier n'a déjà plus aucun secret pour moi. On ne passe pas des mois de guerre à partager sa chambre et sa salle de bain avec un soldat dénué de toute pudeur, sans l'avoir vu plus d'une fois en tenu d'Adam. Ce que je découvre cette nuit, c'est la sensibilité de ce dernier à mon contact. Et je ne suis pas déçu. Loin de là.

Après s'être prêté au jeu de mon supplice de très longues minutes, il vient d'y mettre fin, profitant d'une seconde d'inattention de ma part pour me retourner et reprendre le dessus. De nouveau sous son corps chaud, je sens le moment final approcher et avoue me tendre quelque peu d'appréhension. Sans parler de ma raison qui a de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle sous ses caresses. Comment les mains d'un tueur, tel que lui, peuvent-elles apporter tant de douceur ? C'est irréelle. Chacun de ses gestes est à présent accompagné de mots. Oui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il ne cesse plus de murmurer dans sa langue natale. A croire qu'il ne parle pas habituellement parce qu'il ne maîtrise pas notre langue commune. Je n'y comprend strictement rien, mais le ton employé est si doux et la sonorité si agréable à l'oreille que je me demande sérieusement s'il ne m'hypnotise pas. C'est assez comique de savoir qu'un être aussi silencieux que lui dans la vie sociale puisse être aussi bavard dans une telle situation. Toujours aussi tendre dans chacun de ses mouvements envers moi, il me repousse doucement sur le ventre, bien décidé à prendre ce qui lui a été promis. Mais il ne prend rien, par la force. Totalement maître de ses pulsions, il s'assure que je sois bien détendu par son attitude dénuée de toute violence et sa voix douce, avant d'agir. Cet homme est un ange. Mon ange protecteur.

……

Nous reprenons enfin nos esprits, collés l'un à l'autre, prenant soudain conscience du froid présent dans la pièce. A contre cœur je le vois s'écarter de moi et se lever dans le but de récupérer la couette, triste rescapée à terre de nos combats amoureux. Il me recouvre de cette dernière mais contre toute attente ne me rejoint pas. Je devrais le suivre une fois encore pour comprendre les raisons de son comportement mais je n'en ai plus la force. Impossible de me mettre sur mes jambes avant d'avoir eu droit à une dizaine d'heure de sommeil. Recroquevillé sur moi-même, je sens finalement un poids me rejoindre. Merci mon Dieu. Je me retourne dans l'intention de me blottir contre lui quand je comprend enfin la raison de sa courte désertion. Ce garçon est un amour. Mon seul problème est de savoir comment je pourrais l'aimer encore plus au stade où il se trouve déjà dans mon cœur.

[5]

Confortablement installé sous une couette bien chaude, contre le torse de son Hee-chan, les bras de ce dernier enserrant sa taille, Duo maxwell profitait d'une des petites joies de la vie, à savoir : déguster sa crème glacée. 

- C'est bon ?

- Viiiiiiii. T'en veux vraiment pas ?

- Non.

…….

- Dis ?

- hum ?

- Ca voulait dire quoi tous ces mots que tu me murmurais tout à l'heure.

- Rien d'important.

Note pour plus tard, demander à Quatre de me les traduire. 

Note pour tout de suite, tenter de les retenir le temps que je trouve un moment pour les noter quelques part.

- La prochaine fois, je refuse que tu te lèves, t'entends ?

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème si ca peut te faire plaisir.

- Moi je le vois. 

- Alors tu arrêtes les glaces ?

- Nan, j'ai une meilleur idée pour leur consommation. ^___^

Un baiser sucré plus tard et Heero lui murmurait sa réponse.

- Duo no Baka.

- hummmmmmm moi aussi je t'aime.

Les deux adolescents fatigués, s'endormaient enfin, blottit l'un contre l'autre, lorsqu'un grondement de tonnerre ce fit entendre une nouvelle fois. L'orage s'arrêterait-il un jour ? [6]

Au petit matin, la fraîcheur de la nuit laissa place aux premiers rayons de soleil, accompagnés du chant mélodieux des oiseaux débutant leur journée. [7]

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le quitter aussi vite, mais la mission ne pouvait pas attendre. Une nouvelle semaine à passer loin de lui. Une semaine sans son rayon de soleil. Le moment n'était pas à la poésie mais à prendre son paquetage. Il se pencha donc vers lui, le découvrit légèrement pour voir suffisamment de son visage qu'il re-cachait sans cesse sous les couvertures et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Il accompagna son baiser de quelques mots murmurés au creux de son oreille. N'ayant pour toute réponse qu'un " me too " prouvant qu'il n'avait strictement rien comprit, ce fut un sourire amusé aux lèvres qu'il le quitta enfin.

- Baka.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le jeune homme se réveilla enfin. Il venait de passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie. 

Question pertinente, pourquoi était-il seul dans le lit ?

La réponse ne pouvant pas être : Heero à la recherche d'un petit déjeuné, à 15h de l'après midi. Il se résolu à se lever dans l'espoir de trouver ce dernier quelques part dans la maison.

A peine fut-il sorti de sa chambre, (ou celle d'Heero, à dire vrai, il l'ignorait totalement) qu'il tomba sur Wufei.

- Yo man ! Content te revoir.

- Maxwell.

- C'est Duo, merci. T'aurais pas vu Heero ?

- En mission pour la semaine pourquoi ?

La réponse le laissa sans voix une fraction de seconde. Il avait totalement oublié qu'ils ne devaient que ce croiser la nuit dernière. Effectivement la semaine passée, ils avaient tous été informés qu'ils devaient réaliser chacun une mission en solitaire pour le compte de leur colonie respective et qu'Heero était le dernier à partir sur le terrain.

- T'as perdu ta voix ?

- Pourquoi ? Elle te manquerait Wuffy ?

- C'est WUFEI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Sur ce, le chinois quitta Duo avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains. 

Arrivé à la cuisine, le natté trouva la seconde personne qu'il souhaitait voir à son réveil : Son petit Quatre.

- 'jour Quat-Chan. Ca va ?

- Duo !!!!!!!

Sans attendre, le jeune homme prit son ami dans ses bras quelques instants.

- Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'il en restera toujours un, parmi nous, qui garde le sens des valeurs.

Le rire cristallin du petit blond lui redonnait toujours une forme et un bien être qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'expliquer. Ce garçon était aussi à sa façon, un ange descendu sur terre. 

- Duo !!! Ta jambe. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Avant toutes choses, j'aimerais que tu me traduises ces mots.

Après avoir prit le papier en main, Quatre s'assit un instant devant la table, le temps pour lui de trouver et d'écrire la traduction. Attendant patiemment, Duo ne put repenser aux souvenirs que ce meuble ne cesserait plus de lui remémorer, priant pour qu'ils prennent l'habitude d'aller manger dans le salon.

- Dis moi, d'où tiens-tu cette déclaration d'amour ? Me dit pas que c'est d'Heero ?

- Une déclaration… ?

- ….en bonne et du forme.

L'américain prit la feuille tendu par Quatre et ne put réprimer, la lisant, un sourire qui ne cessait plus de s'agrandir.

- Pas trop déçu de n'avoir fait que le croiser cette nuit ?

- Un peu oui. Mais les retrouvailles n'en seront que meilleurs.

- Je vois.

- Hum ?

- ^____^

- C'est pas du jeu. T'avais promis de plus l'utiliser sur moi ! ! ! ! ! !

- Tu n'as qu'à pas attendre autant pour me donner les détails.

- Quatre !!!!!!

Shinigami s'apprêtait à passer à l'attaque quand une main ferme sur son col le stoppa dans son élan.

- On t'a déjà dit qu'on ne voulait pas du psychopathe à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Mais c'est lui qui…..

Mes quatre compagnons je les aime tous énormément, mais mon cœur n'appartient qu'à l'un d'eux. 

Fin

Mimi Yuy

19 Juin 2002

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[1] : Nouveau mantra : Pas d'esprit mal placé, ^_^ pas d'esprit mal placé……

[2] : Le deuxième étant quand Heero défonce la porte de la salle d'eaux.

[3] : Deuxième mantra : On ne bave pas sur le clavier, ^___^ on ne bave pas sur le clavier,….

[4] : Attention tentative de Lemon

[5] : Tentative quelque peu loupé. Gomen nasai ! J'ai fait de mon mieux.

[6] : Je sais tout le monde s'en fiche bien de le savoir, c'est juste pour donner une ambiance.

= Loupé ? ^_^ = Z'êtes dur là !

[7] : Et là, c'est mieux avec les p'tits ziozios ?


	2. Hiver

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi.

Genre : One Shot – YAOI !

Couples : 1+2, Gomen , mais j'arrive pas à m'en séparer ^_^ 

****

Les Quatre Saisons : Hiver.

Tempête de neige.

" Deux jours, encore deux jours à t'attendre. Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter de la sorte. Ce n'est qu'une mission, une mission comme tant d'autre. Une mission de plus à mettre sur ton palmarès déjà si chargé que tu exécuteras à la perfection, comme tout ce que tu entreprends. Mais depuis peu, la donne a été changée. Depuis peu, nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments respectifs. Et notre récent bonheur ne peut que me rappeler à ma malédiction. Je porte malheur à tous ceux qui sont proche de moi. Alors depuis cette nuit d'orage, je ne peux plus passer une seconde loin de toi sans m'inquiéter et penser que je serais prochainement la raison de ta disparition. "

Pour tenter de calmer mes craintes et mes angoisses, je me poste une fois encore devant l'une des fenêtres du salon. Des jours que je reste ici à la même place à contempler le paysage. L'hiver vient à peine de débuter que la neige tombe déjà. La neige. Elle est si belle. C'est la première fois que j'en rencontre. Cela n'existe pas dans l'espace et je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir depuis mon arrivé sur Terre. J'aurais aimé la découvrir aux cotés d'Heero, mais elle n'est tombée que deux jours après sont départ. Elle est froide et glaciale et pourtant fond à mon contact. Naturellement belle et parfaite mais aussi meurtrière lorsqu'elle le décide. Ca ne vous rappel personne ? Et oui, c'est son portrait tout craché. ^_^ Alors pour moi, elle sera dorénavant à jamais indissociable de mon Hee-chan, mon homme des glaces. 

Ce soir, elle me donne l'impression qu'il ne s'agit plus que de gros nuages victimes d'un combat aérien qui tombent doucement sur nous. Alors j'aime à penser que c'est lui qui la fait tomber pour moi. Je divague littéralement et ne m'étonne plus avec ce genre d'idée d'être une nouvelle fois la cible des moqueries de Wufei. Mon cher Wuffy, je sais que lui aussi apprécie tout comme moi la nouveauté du lieu. Après tout, seul Heero et Trowa lors d'un duel avec Zecks avaient déjà croisé cet or blanc. Quatre est hors catégorie, sa position dans une famille particulièrement riche et fortunée lui a permis de voyager depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Malgré tout, il reste le seul à avoir ce regard si attendrissant devant le spectacle magnifique que notre chalet nous rend, depuis quelques jours. Dire que je critiquais l'idée d'Heero de venir nous perdre aussi loin de toute vie. Jamais encore nous n'avions eu droit à tant de tranquillité. 

Pourquoi a t'il fallu que tu n'en profites pas toi aussi.

__

Soupir.

Tu me manques Heero.

Tatadada Tatadada … [1] ^^;;

Et ba voilà pas possible d'être trois secondes tranquille dans ce coin du monde. Et dix contre un qu'il s'agit de Quatre. Une petite heure de retard et le pauvre doit déjà m'imaginer, imaginer les pires explications : Trowa et lui se promenant amoureusement dans un parc, Trowa et lui à l'hôtel histoire de ne pas craquer devant les pigeons du dit parc, voir party à trois avec Wuffy dans un jacuzzi ^____^ . Bref rien de mieux pour choquer la sensibilité de notre petit blond qui n'a toujours pas avoué à l'élu de son cœur la nature de ses sentiments.

- Shinigami – répondeur, j'écoute.

- C'est affreux Duo.

- Que ce passe t'il ? 

- Quelque chose de terrible !

- Vous avez eu un problème ? L'un de vous est blessé ?

- Non pire que tout.

- OZ a trouvé notre planque ? Pas de panique man, je prend vos effets personnelles et je décampe.

- Non Duo, Oz n'a rien à voir.

- Alors quoi ?

- Nous sommes coincés dans la vallée. Une terrible tempête de neige se prépare, alors les autorités refusent de laisser passer tout véhicule. Nous pourrions te retrouver à pied ou voler un scooter des neiges mais Trowa pense que ce serait attirer l'attention, inutilement. 

……..…………………..^_^;;;;;…………….…….. [2]

- Quatre confirme moi un truc. Ta catastrophe se contente d'une impossibilité à venir mettre les courses au frigo avant demain matin, sachant que la température ambiante extérieur est d'au moins –10°C ?

- Mais nous ne serons pas avec toi ce soir et …

- Et c'est effectivement une terrible nouvelle, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais tu sais ce n'est pas la première nuit que je passerais seul sans baby Sitter. Et puis si ca peut te rassurer je te promet de ne pas jouer avec les allumettes et le feu dans la cheminée. Satisfaite maman ?

- Duo ! ! ! !

Que vouliez-vous que je lui réponde ?

Je m'apprête à raccrocher quand une nouvelle voix, Trowa, il me semble, demande à prendre le téléphone. En gentil gamin sage, resté à la maison attendre le retour de ses parents, je ne me prive pas de m'amuser un peu.

- Oui, papa, j'ai bien compris que maman était inquiète mais vous en faites pas j'éviterais de…

- Duo ! 

Oups erreur, il s'agissait de justice boys. Ca m'étonnait aussi que Trowa se mette à parler.

- Duo, interdiction de sortir jusqu'à demain matin compris ? Quatre n'a pas toute sa tête ce soir je te l'accorde, mais je te prierais de na pas prendre ses inquiétudes à la légère, c'est du sérieux.

- Mais où voulez-vous que j'aille ? Je rappel à toute fin utile que vous avez la voiture et que dans le cas ou j'allais prendre Death-Scythe ce n'est pas une tempête de neige, aussi impressionnante soit-elle, qui aurait raison de lui.

Au silence qui me répond, je pense avoir conclu la discussion.

- A demain alors.

Et je raccroche sans attendre plus d'explications. parfois je me demande si notre cher petit Quatre n'a pas les cellules en surchauffe avec son empathie.

Deux heures plus tard et Shinigami devait se rendre à l'évidence, la tempête faisait effectivement rage au dessus de sa tête. Heureusement qu'il savait ce chalet suffisamment solide pour avoir survécu à plus de 75 ans d'intempéries de ce genre, car sans cette assurance, il n'aurait pas attendu plus longtemps pour aller rejoindre la cabine sécurisante de son Gundam. 

Il observait le spectacle incroyable de cette révolte de la nature, assit dans son fauteuil face à l'une des fenêtres, quand un vent glacial entra dans la demeure. A force de l'entendre taper contre un mur, l'une des branches de l'arbre jouxtant la maison, devait avoir finalement brisée une fenêtre. Il se leva pour réparer au plus vite l'avarie quand il resta statufié à sa vue.

- Heero.

A peine le pilote avait-il posé un pied à l'intérieur de la maison, que Duo se précipitait dans ses bras. A sa réaction, ce dernier pouvait en déduire qu'il avait lui aussi manqué à l'américain. Heureux de cette constatation, il serra le jeune homme dans ses bras quand ce dernier se recula au même instant tel un ressort.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

- T'es complètement fou de te promener sous une tempête pareille ? Regarde toi, t'es complètement trempé et glacé. Tu veux attraper la mort ou quoi ?

- Ah quoi bon, vu que je l'ai déjà.

- Hein ?

Prenant l'américain de court, Heero s'approcha de ce dernier pour lui répondre entre deux baisers glacés.

- Je crois t'avoir déjà attrapé, il me semble.

- C'est malin.

Voyant que son compagnon, n'était pas contre quelques démonstrations de tendresse, Duo allait revenir dans ses bras lorsqu'il senti au battement de paupière trop lent pour son Hee-chan, que ce dernier n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Soudain extrêmement inquiet, il posa sa main sur le front du japonais y constatant ce qu'il redoutait.

- Heero…..

- Ca va aller.

- Mais t'es brûlant…..

- Je ne suis pas blessé.

- Et t'aurais pu te perdre dans ce blizzard….

- Aucun risque.

- Pourquoi t'es rentré sous cette tempête dans ton état ?

- Demain aurait été trop tard. [3]

- ^ ^ ?

- Duo ?

- Quoi ?

- Je peux rentrer maintenant ?

- Oups ! Viiii ^_^.

Amusé par les réactions très maternelles de sa petite boule de nerf sur patte, Heero repoussa doucement la main de Duo pour entrer définitivement dans la maison. 

La pendule sonne à présent les onze du soir, il vient de déposer son sac à terre et se dirige d'un pas certain vers son PC. Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'il me soit revenu avec autant d'avance. Malgré ça, il va pousser l'interrupteur et m'ignorer une petit heure. Sauf que comme tout bon Shinigami qui se respecte je ne peux m'empêcher de le poursuivre comme un moustique pour lui raconter les derniers potins dans le but de le détourner de sa maîtresse. Je sais que mes efforts seront vains, qu'il ne va pas tarder à demander le silence pour se concentrer sur son portable. Chacun de ses retours de mission se déroule de la même manière depuis que nous nous connaissons et notre récente "vie commune" n'a strictement rien changé à l'affaire. Que voulez-vous, il est comme ça l'homme de ma vie. Il s'occupe de ses missions et de notre survie avant notre satisfaction personnelle. Je pourrais m'en plaindre et demander que les missions passent gentiment en troisième position, mais j'ai autant de chance d'arrivé à quelque chose que de faire fondre la calotte glacière en une nuit à l'aide d'un simple briquet. Je suis le Dieu de la mort, et ce dernier n'étant pas connu pour ses miracles, je joue le jeu sans insister d'avantage. Après tout je sais pertinemment qu'il fait malgré tout beaucoup d'effort pour me consacrer le maximum de son temps. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui dans l'état où il me revient j'aimerais qu'il se repose avant toute chose.

Attention, le décompte est parti. Je me rapproche de " la chose " et dans moins d'une seconde il va se précipiter sur moi dans le but de m'en éloigner prétextant toutes les excuses de son répertoire.

- Heero. Je sais que je prêche dans le désert mais pour une fois, fait moi plaisir et reporte ton rapport à demain. T'as deux jours d'avances sur ta mission, J n'attend donc rien de ta part avant après demain.

Croyez-vous qu'il puisse se remettre de ce que je m'apprête à lui répondre ?

- Désolé Duo, mais tes efforts seront vains ce soir, je n'ai pas l'intention, de rédiger quoique ce soit.

- Tu m'énerves Hee-chan, combien de fois, je devrais t'expliquer que tu as le droit de vivre entre deux… Quoi ? 

Ai-je bien entendu ? Il accepte de ne rien faire ? Et le voilà qui retire son blouson en s'éloignant de l'ordinateur. Sainte marie, mère de Dieu, faites qu'il n'ai rien de grave.

Je m'en doutais le voilà encore plus paniqué qu'à mon arrivé, il me regarde comme si j'étais un fantôme. 

- Qu'avez-vous fait du Perfect Soldier ?

- C'est bien moi, je n'ai subi aucun lavage de cerveau et ne suis pas mourrant. 

- J'en suis pas si sur avec la réaction que tu viens d'avoir.

- On parle du rapport c'est ça ? 

- Oui. On parle du fait que tu ne m'ais pas rejeté à ton arrivé, que tu ne sois pas déjà assis devant cette foutue bécane ou que tu ne sois pas non plus parti vérifier les capteurs et autres installations extérieures et j'en oublie encore très certainement.

- Alors pour répondre à tes inquiétudes : le rapport est déjà envoyé, les détecteurs sont fiables car à l'instant vérifiés par mes soins avant que je ne rentre et je ne me rappel pas t'avoir jamais repoussé lorsque nous sommes seuls et que la situation le permet.

Une bise sur ma joue et mon sang reprend soudain son court normal de cheminement à travers mes veines. Ce fou m'a vraiment approché de la crise cardiaque comme jamais.

- T'as le chic pour me faire des frayeurs.

Et là je me dis que je pourrais profiter du fait que nous sommes seuls et sans la moindre contraintes entre nous, pour nous faire passer une fin de soirée romantique devant la cheminée. Mais voilà, ses yeux clignent toujours aussi lentement et je sais pertinemment ce que cela signifie. Il est malade et gelé et n'irait évidemment pas de lui même, se couvrir chaudement. Je décide donc de passer à l'action et de m'occuper, comme j'en ai toujours rêvé, de cet homme qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui ne m'en a jamais laissé l'occasion.

Ca, il fallait s'en douter. Il sait à peine que je n'ai aucune raison de le repousser qu'il commence à m'enlever mes vêtements. Je l'aime beaucoup, bien plus que je ne m'en croyais capable, mais avec tous les efforts du monde, je ne me sens pas la force de le lui montrer ce soir. 

- Duo, s'il te plait, arrête.

- Va pas t'imaginer des trucs, je me contente de vouloir te mettre au chaud. J'ai pas l'intention de te faire quoique ce soit dans ton état. Maintenant si tu veux quand même me faire plaisir, suis moi et laisse toi faire.

D'une rapidité effrayante, Duo le prit par la main pour l'attirer dans leur chambre et l'y déshabiller avec des signes montrant une certaine habitude. Heero regarda la scène avec recul, quelque peu sonné par sa fièvre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte, que le natté l'avait fait tomber sur le lit, le recouvrant chaudement de leur couette. Le soldat bien que tenté par cette douce chaleur qui l'envahissait, lutta pour ne pas céder à son envie de dormir. Il devait rester éveillé encore une petite heure. 

- Tu veux manger quoi ?

- Rien, merci.

Mais Duo ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille décida de mettre en pratique, les subtilités du langage qu'Heero utilisait le plus souvent avec lui.

- Je ne te demande pas si tu veux manger mais ce que tu préfères avaler de force.

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas sourire à cette remarque pleine de sous entendus. Il n'avait rien à dire, son petit démon apprenait vite.

- Ce que tu voudras bien partager avec moi dans ce cas.

Un sourire illumina l'assassin, Heero acceptait qu'il s'occupe un peu de lui pour une fois.

- Je n'en ai que pour deux minutes.

Quand il revient avec son plateau, il installa celui-ci sur le lit avant d'y monter à son tour, réalisant trop tard la gaffe qu'il venait de faire. Heero se réveillait.

- Je suis désolé j'ai pas fais attention que tu t'étais endormi.

- Tu as bien fait, ça aurait été dommage de ne pas les boire chauds.

Il était un véritable amour avec lui. Loin de lui reprocher ses actes parfois quelque peu trop inappropriés, il trouvait toujours le moyen de renverser la situation pour leur donner une utilité toute évidente. Un regard vers son malade et il ne put s'empêcher de poser de nouveau le dos de sa main sur son front brûlant.

- Tu devrais prendre quelque chose pour faire tomber la fièvre.

- Je suis persuadé que ce que tu as laissé tomber par inadvertance dans ce chocolat sera largement suffisant. 

- ^^;;;

Et là je tombe encore de bien haut, le voilà qui boit sa tasse sans rien dire sachant pertinemment que je suis en train de le droguer contre sa volonté.

- Comment ce fait-il que tu sois tombé malade, je croyais que tu faisais une mission d'infiltration dans une base d'OZ. Ils ont pas payé leur note d'électricité pour qu'il y fasse si froid ? 

L'idée était tentante, mais il ne s'agissait pas de cela.

- La raison de ce simple rhume n'a rien de bien important.

- T'as au minimum chopé la grippe Heero ! Et moi, ca m'intéresse.

Coincé, le pilote de Wings, expliqua donc comment il avait du se cacher deux jours durant dans la neige pour échapper à l'ennemi au cours de son départ de la base.

Ayant tout deux fini leurs Mugs [4], Duo déposa ces derniers sur la table de nuit avant de s'allonger par dessus les couvertures, sur le corps d'Heero, le réchauffant ainsi un peu plus. Ce dernier le serra instinctivement dans ses bras tandis qu'il n'allait plus tarder à s'endormir de nouveau.

- C'est tout de même assez comique.

- hum ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rend compte Heero. Tu pars pour une mission suicide d'une semaine, // car je ne doute même pas qu'il s'agisse d'autre chose que d'une mission suicide // et malgré tout, là où nous rentrerions tous blessés, toi tu nous reviens deux jours avant son terme en évitant la pneumonie. 

Le japonais soupira de désespoir, devant le minois heureux de son petit ami.

- Je ne suis pas immortel Duo. 

Sa phrase, tel un sabre bien aiguisé, trancha leur silence bienheureux instaurant soudain une atmosphère lourde et pesante.

Et ba ca y est, il vole pas son surnom d'homme des glaces. Y'a pas mieux qu'Iceberg-man pour refroidir un atmosphère chaleureuse.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Nous le savons très bien pourquoi. Tu penses être avec moi par choix, mais en fin de compte il ne s'agit là que de l'acte inconscient d'un petit garçon qui ne supporte plus de voir mourir ceux qu'il aime.

Duo se redressa violemment, le fixant avec un regard dur et fermé, peu connu de son visage, habituellement si souriant. Il était en colère.

- Heero tu….

Une main frôla ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer. 

Il n'avait pas fini.

- Non, ne te m'éprend pas sur ce que je viens de dire.

__

Caresse sur ma joue.

- Tu ne peux pas nier l'évidence. Nous sommes le jour et la nuit, toi et moi. On peut comprendre sans difficulté les raisons pour laquelle, je ne peux pas ne pas t'aimer. Mais moi, que puis-je bien t'apporter de si important si ce n'est un peu plus de sécurité quant à ma propre survie.

__

baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres pour l'unique raison que tu puisses t'être imaginé qu'il ne m'arriverait rien, même si je ferais toujours tout mon possible pour ne jamais être la raison de larmes sur ce visage.

Quelque peu calmé, Duo se rapprocha du jeune homme.

- Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, quelques soit les situations les garçons ne pleurent pas. [5]

Ne voulant pas ajouter à la dispute qu'ils venaient d'éviter de justesse, Duo ne contra pas les paroles du japonais. Il avait besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. Etait-ce possible qu'il ne voit en lui que la seule personne pouvant partager sa vie, car étant le plus apte à savoir survivre ? Quelle ironie que ce soit l'être le plus suicidaire qu'il connaisse qui lui fasse ce genre de remarque.

- Je t'aime réellement Heero, alors ne me dit jamais plus que je ne t'ai pas choisi consciemment.

- Chut….Ecoute.

- Quoi ?

Rien de mieux pour m'inquiéter encore plus. V'là qu'il délire maintenant.

- L'horloge. Il est minuit.

- Et ?

Et voilà qu'il m'embrasse comme lui seul sais s'y prendre. Et il poursuit en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, signe qu'il s'apprête à me murmurer une nouvelle fois les mots qu'il ne consacre qu'à moi.

- Joyeux Noël Duo-kun.

Marrant mais c'est la première fois que je l'entend celle là. …. Je reprend, il m'a dit Joyeux noël ? !!!!!

- Heero ?

Et le voilà qui me sourit avec ce regard si tendre ou reflète parfois un peu de tristesse aussi. Il faudra qu'il m'explique un jour pourquoi mon bonheur le met dans cet état. Mais peut-être est-il tout simplement comme moi. Peut-être a t'il, lui aussi peur de perdre un jour ces moments d'amour réciproque.

Il se redresse mais je l'empêche d'aller plus loin.

- Toi tu restes au chaud.

- Alors rapporte moi ma veste.

Le voyant étonnement docile, je saute du lit et la lui apporte aussitôt. Je le vois prendre une petite boite avant de lancer la dite veste, pile sur le dossier d'une chaise. // Y'a pas à dire même sous 45°C de fièvre, il garde ses réflexes. Bon à savoir.// Et le voilà qu'il me la tend, avec un petit air impatient.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ton cadeau de Noël. 

La situation est des plus banale et pourtant je porte sur moi le regard émerveillé du gosse qui fête son premier Noël. Rien d'exceptionnel à cela, puisse que c'est effectivement le premier. Je ne suis resté qu'une année sous la protection du père Maxwell et de sœur Helen, une petite année dénuée de son mois de décembre, période sombre synonyme du massacre de leur Eglise. Et là perdu dans mes souvenirs, je me rend soudain compte de cette petite phrase qu'il m'a dit en arrivant, comme quoi " Demain aurait été trop tard ". Ce pourrait-il qu'il est fait tout ce chemin, sous cette tempête pour l'unique raison de venir partager avec moi ma première nuit de Noël ? Dire que j'avais complètement oublié que nous étions le 24.

- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

A son regard j'ai tout intérêt à rattraper ce manque d'enthousiasme au plus vite ou il va croire que cela ne compte pas à mes yeux. Fidèle à ma réputation, je prend la boite et l'ouvre d'un geste rapide prêt à me jeter à son cou pour le remercier d'avoir pensé à moi quand je reste muet devant son cadeau. 

Comme je n'ose pas y croire, je la retourne les doigts tremblant pour y voir comme je le redoutais et l'espérais à la fois, l'inscription gravée. C'est elle. Comment l'a t'il retrouvé ? Tout Shinigami que je sois, il m'est incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Seules mes larmes parlent pour moi. Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Je ne l'ai jamais fait en sa présence. Ni de bonheur, ni de peine. Jamais. Après tout, les garçons ne pleurent pas. Mais là, la surprise m'a prise de court et les larmes salées ont lâchement profité de mon moment d'égarement.

- Duo ? Ca va ?

Je ne peux décidément rien lui dire. L'émotion est trop forte. Je me contente de me jeter dans ses bras dans l'espoir qu'il me berce et me serre très fort, plus fort qu'il ne l'a jamais fait jusqu'à présent.

- Comment ? Comment l'as-tu retrouvé ?

- Je suis juste parti la chercher chez celui qui l'a gardait.

- Alors ces deux jours passés dans la neige, c'était à cause de moi ?

- C'est un mauvais concours de circonstance, cela n'a rien à voir.

Je voudrais lui répondre, je voudrais l'engueuler comme il le mérite, mais j'en suis incapable. Je me contente une fois encore de pleurer dans ses bras, espérant que cette crise de larmes ne soit que passagère.

__

// Flash Back

Les cinq pilotes étaient en mauvaises postures. Réveillés par une attaque en ordre des hommes de Treize, ils tentaient de se frayer une sortie afin de fuir au plus vite l'ennemi. "A terre", sans leurs mobils, ils restaient de simples soldats. Plus doués que les autres, certes, mais de simples soldats. Et si les Ozies augmentaient encore de nombre, ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps leur position. 

Après deux heures de luttes sans merci, ils avaient réussi à prendre leurs sacs contenant leurs affaires personnelles et partir en direction de la forêt. Avec un peu de chance, ils y perdraient leurs derniers poursuivants et rejoindraient leurs Gundam sans plus de casse.

C'est sur le chemin de Death-Scyth que Duo porta sa main au cou avant de stopper net sa course. 

Où était-elle ?

Ce n'était pas possible, il ne la quittait jamais.

Voyant que le n°02 ne les suivait plus, Heero fit demi tour espérant que ce dernier ne soit ni blessé, ni arrêté. Arrivant à sa hauteur, il fut quelque peu rassuré de constater qu'il n'avait rien.

- Maxwell ?

Ce dernier ne lui répondait pas, mais il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il était très clairement en état de choc. N'ayant que les moyens du bord pour lui faire reprendre pied, le soldat gifla violemment son compagnon, le faisant par ce geste tomber au sol. L'effet escompté fut obtenu, l'américain se réveillait. Malheureusement le choc avait du être trop brutal, car ce dernier s'apprêtait à courir en direction de leurs poursuivants. Pourvu de bons réflexes, Heero attrapa avec poigne l'avant bras de l'américain, qui montrait à présent, de plus en plus des signes évident de panique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous bon sang ? Tu veux nous faire tuer ?

- Je dois y retourner Heero, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je dois y retourner.

- Et pour quelle raison ?

- Le l'ai oublié. Je peux pas partir sans elle.

- On a oublié quoi Duo ? 

- Ma croix, j'ai oublié ma croix.

Le japonais respira enfin. Il avait cru un instant que des documents précieux pouvant leur être fatal allaient tomber aux mains de l'ennemi mais il ne s'agissait que d'un simple bijou de pacotille.

- Pas si grave, tu t'en rachèteras une autre à la prochaine planque. 

….

Il devait bien avouer n'avoir pas vu le coup venir. Shinigami venait de se réveiller et ce dernier avait fêté ses retrouvailles avec le Perfect Soldier d'une bonne droite.

- Ne me redit jamais que cette croix peut être remplacée. Elle est unique. C'est le seul et unique bien qui représente mon passé. Tu n'as peut-être pas eu d'enfance et de famille Yuy, mais je ne te permet pas d'abaisser de la sorte, le seul et unique souvenir qu'il me reste d'eux. 

Ok, ce n'était même plus le Dieu de la mort qu'il avait face à lui. 

Le bruit des soldats se faisant de plus en plus proche, Heero prit la décision de le sauver contre son grès. Se relevant, il s'exécuta sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Un coup de sa part et Duo était sonné. Prenant les deux sacs sur une épaule, il porta son ami sur l'autre et couru au plus vite vers leur machine. Avec un peu de chance, ils pouvaient encore s'en sortir.

Au lieu de leur ancienne planque, Treize Kushinada s'approcha d'une petite table de nuit et prit entre ses mains la fine cordelette emprisonnant une croix d'argent. Le bijou ne devait avoir aucune valeur, pourtant, il décida de le garder. Après tout, qui sait, il en aurait peut-être utilité un jour venu. Il glissa donc cette dernière dans l'une de ses poches et sortit de la maison.

- Que les services de renseignement fouillent cette demeure et me trouve leur prochaine cible.

__

// Fin du Flash Back.

- Le lendemain, les autres m'ont mandaté pour te faire sortir de ta chambre. 

- Je m'en souviens pas.

- Je ne suis jamais entré. Tu pleurais sans sembler pouvoir t'arrêter et je pensais que tu n'apprécierais pas d'être vu dans cet état. Comme je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi tu pouvais te rendre à ce point malade pour un simple bout de métal, Quatre m'expliqua ce qu'il représentait pour toi.

- Cette croix symbolise peut-être beaucoup à mes yeux, mais elle n'est rien comparé à ta vie. Je serais mort de peine, si tu avais péri pour la retrouver.

- Je n'ai jamais rien eu qui puisse avoir autant de valeur et enfermer tant de souvenirs, je ne saurais donc jamais ce que tu as pu ressentir à sa perte. La seule chose que je comprenne est que tu y tenais particulièrement. Alors j'ai pensé que ça pourrait te faire plaisir de l'avoir à nouveau avec toi. 

Je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire devant un tel cadeau. Alors je me contente de lui demander qu'il la replace lui même autour de mon cou. Et quand il s'exécute c'est comme un acte solennel entre nous. Je prend seulement conscience qu'il est possible que son amour puisse être encore plus fort que le mien. J'ai de la chance d'être à ses cotés. Beaucoup de chance.

- Elle n'aura jamais eu autant de valeur qu'aujourd'hui car à présent elle représente aussi tout l'amour que tu me portes. Tu peux être sur que j'en prendrais encore plus soin dorénavant. Merci Heero, merci de tout mon cœur.

Sur ce, nous avons échangé un énième baiser avant que je ne me glisse à mon tour sous les draps pour nous endormir enfin, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

-*-*-

J'ignore quelle heure, il peut être. Pas très loin du petit matin car la lune n'est déjà plus là sans que le soleil ne l'ai remplacé pour autant. A moins que ce ne soit la tempête qui l'empêche de sortir. Je suis entouré de ses bras protecteurs, enfouis dans sa chaleur. Les antibiotiques dissous dans son chocolat ont fait leur effet, sa fièvre est tombée. Mes doigts ne quittent plus ma croix rattrapant tous ces jours où ils en furent privé. Personne au monde n'aurait put la retrouver, personne à part lui. Que voulez-vous, je dois m'y faire je suis avec le soldat parfait. Ce qui me fait penser que le dit parfait homme m'a royalement menti hier. S'il n'a pas tapé et envoyé de rapport ce n'ai pas parce qu'il l'avait fait auparavant mais bel et bien parce que sa dernière mission n'en était pas tout à fait une. 

Encore un peu et je croyais qu'il pouvait changer. ^_^

Je n'ai vraiment plus sommeil, mais n'ai pas envie pour autant de me lever. C'est si rare de pouvoir profiter du petit matin dans ses bras. Pas de mission avant plusieurs jours et plus de séparation, notre prochain forfait nous le faisons à cinq. 

Dans mon brouillard, je sens que quelque chose n'ai pas normal, serait-ce encore un courant d'air ? 

- Joyeux Noël Duo ! ! ! ! !

…………………..………………….^_^;;;……….……………………..……….

La vous pouvez me croire, la situation est des plus comiques. 

Wufei vient d'éviter de justesse d'être éliminé par Heero, braquant par réflexe conditionné l'arme que je laisse sous mon oreiller. Faudra qu'on félicite ce maître du zen pour sa maîtrise, le plateau contenant le petit déj' n'a même pas tremblé. Quatre est rouge tomate pensant sûrement avoir interrompu quelques actes peu catholiques, me rappelant qu'il faudrait que je pense à lui faire comprendre que je ne saute pas sur Perfect Soldier à toute heure de la nuit. Et Trowa est tout bonnement invisible avec tout ces paquets qu'il tente de ne pas faire tomber. Tentative échouée, lorsque l'arrêt non prévu du numéro 04 le stoppe brutalement faisant tomber sur moi une pluie de cadeaux. 

Je regarde mon amant et le vois quelque peu amusé par la situation. Et pourtant comme tout bon soldat grognon qu'il est, il ne le montrera pas aux autres. Il va préférer alourdir la situation avec une phrase quelconque dont il a le secret. Me demande parfois si ce n'est pas sa manière de faire de l'humour.

- Plus personne ne sais frapper aux portes dans cette maison ?

Ce à quoi je m'attendais. ^_^ Sauf que là, comme si de rien n'était, il replace l'arme sous l'oreiller, pour s'adosser de nouveau contre les coussins. Les autres ne peuvent pas le voir, mais il vient d'entremêlé l'une de ses jambes aux miennes, histoire de s'assurer que je ne lui fausse pas compagnie. Son geste est doublement surprenant. Non seulement il se montre "humain" devant nous tous, en ne s'enfuyant pas de la pièce, fait aussi rare que la pluie en plein Sahara. Mais il me fait clairement comprendre qu'il souhaite nous voir rester ici même pour réaliser ce qu'il déteste par dessus tout : à savoir perdre notre temps à fêter un évènement commercial qui religieusement parlant ne concerne aucun d'entre nous, excepté moi peut-être. 

Y'a pas à dire, son mal n'a pas encore été totalement vaincu.

Le temps pour nos visiteurs de se remettre de leur frayeur personnelle et commence le florilège des excuses inutiles. En premier lieu Wufei, qui semblant ne pas garder de séquelles d'avoir manqué mourir un matin d'hiver par l'un de ses propres compagnons d'armes, répond à la remarque d'Heero.

- C'est pas faute de le leur avoir dit.

Puis Quatre, gentil mais si naïf petit terroriste.

- Je suis désolé, tout ça est ma faute, je voulais juste que tu fêtes enfin Noël et comme on a pas pu passer le réveillon avec toi, je pensais que tu serais heureux qu'on vienne te réveiller. J'ai pas envisager que vous … 

- Pas de panique Quatre, j'apprécie énormément.

- On va peut-être vous laisser. Tu nous rejoindras plus tard dans le salon. 

- C'est hors de question. Maintenant que tout est là, on va pas bouger d'un pouce.

Un regard appuyé de Trowa sur ma marmotte métamorphosée en ours mal léché et je comprend qu'ils craignent tous le comportement du Perfect Soldier. Faut dire qu'à la tête qu'il fait, on est loin de l'accueil chaleureux. 

- Pas de problème, vous seriez déjà dehors s'il n'avait pas voulu de vous ici.

Et une légère pression de son bras me confirme que j'avais raison,. Je constata au passage que l'hypocrite n'irait pas le leur dire de lui même dans le but d'alléger l'atmosphère. Envie de l'embêter d'un coup.

- D'un autre coté nous devons son aimable attitude au fait qu'il soit malade. Alors si l'un de vous pouvait lui apporter un chocolat et une forte dose d'antibiotique histoire d'éviter tout apport de caféine néfaste et ainsi profiter toute la journée de cette exceptionnelle accalmie.

A mes mots, je vois Wufei, se précipiter dehors comme volontaire, tandis que mon amour, se redresse, un regard de mort m'étant destiné ^_^ . Je ne saurais même pas vous dire pourquoi ce dernier n'a jamais eu d'effet sur moi. Peut-être n'ai-je toujours vu en lui, qu'un simple signe d'intérêt pour ma personne. 

Le temps que Quatre et Trowa s'installent et Wufei est de retour avec la potion magique. Son comportement me fait parfois rire. Il est toujours prêt à risquer sa vie pour sauver l'un de nous et pourtant c'est à moi qu'il tend la tasse destinée au Perfect Soldier. Je sais bien qu'ils se demandent tous ce que je peux trouvé à ce glaçon. Après tout comment pourraient-ils seulement s'imaginer avec quelle douceur et tendresse ce dernier se comporte lorsque nous sommes seuls.

Une fois tous bien installés autour du monticule de cadeau, je sais que c'est à moi d'agir. Et c'est avec un enthousiasme à faire pâlire le commentateur sportif le plus impliqué que je me lance dans la distribution de ces derniers….

- Shinigami Live !!!!!!!!!!

…bien décidé à profiter de ma première fête de Noël sur Terre. 

La neige _//Heero//_, le froid _//son amour pour moi//_, Noël _//ma croix//_, un matin comme tant d'autres _//mes compagnons//_, il ne manque rien à mon bonheur. Je suis un jeune terroriste à la vie de soldat risquant sa vie chaque jour que Dieu fait, mais avant tout un ado amoureux, entouré des meilleurs amis du monde. Nous manque plus que la Paix. Et si on l'attrapait finalement, vous croyez qu'on aura droit au chômage ? 

Fin

Mimi Yuy

08 Août 2002

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[1] Non ce n'est pas la symphonie nuptiale mais la superbe sonnerie du téléphone portable du Shinigami.

Moi j'y verrais bien le générique de Mission Impossible, mais chacun l'interprète comme il le sent

[2] Essai de figuration des corbeaux de passage du manga city hunter ^^;;; (Nicki Larson)

[3] On dirait le titre d'un prochain "James Bond" !

[4] Verres en porcelaine épaisse avec une anse, utilisés par les américains pour boire leur café.

[5] Version française de "Boys don't cry", qui me semblait plus approprié dans notre langue pour une fois.


	3. Printemps

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi.

Genre : One Shot – Yaoi

Couples : Attention vas y en avoir ^_^ = 5+Mérian, Sally+5, 2x5, 13x5, 5+6 et peut-être bien encore un autre ^^ - Quoi ??? Mais non Wufei ne se tape pas tout le monde. Promis il touche pas aux pilotes 3 et 4 ^__^ !

Remarque 1 : Le début est un peu long. Désolé, mais j'ai pas trouvé comment faire autrement. 

Maintenant y'aura de quoi récompenser les plus patients avec la présence d'un p'tit Lemon 

Soyez indulgent car je ne suis toujours pas au point sur cette pratique ^^;;; pis c'est la toute première fois que je m'écarte du 1x2x1 pour un 2x5 alors c'est encore un truc tout nouveau pour moi ^^ 

Remarque 2 : Mes quatre One Shot ayant pour but initialement de parler de TOUS les G-boys, il ne s'agit donc pas ici d'une suite très direct des deux premières. Donc désolé pour les fans du 1+2 mais pour une fois je vais déroger à mes habitudes et les délaisser le temps d'une dizaine de pages ^__^;;

Comme si ca s'était pas remarqué aux vues des couples présentés plus haut.

Remarque 3 : Enfin, je tiens à préciser que certaines scènes font références à de la pédophilie ou pourraient s'apparenter à un viol, alors pitié si cela vous dérange passé votre chemin directement vers la saison Eté qui s'averra moins…..heu…charnel dirons-nous ^^;;; 

Mais pas de fausse joie, je me trouve drôlement soft par rapport à ce que je voulais faire au départ ^______^

****

Les Quatre Saisons : Printemps.

A l'ombre des Sakura.

Le jeune homme se leva les yeux encore gorgés de sommeil. La raison d'une telle fatigue s'expliquait par ses dernières activités nocturnes. N'aller pas vous imaginer tel le Shinigami en pleine possession de ses moyens qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses occupations nécessitant un partenaire ^^. Non, cela faisait tout simplement 2 ans que Mérian venait de mourir et donc quelques jours qu'il passaient à prier inlassablement pour le repos de son âme. 

Mérian.

La si violente et invivable Mérian. Certain repense avec amour à leur compagne passée, se souvenant de leur tendresse et de leur douceur. Mais lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'associer sa défunte femme comme un garçon manqué ne lui ayant au grand jamais, prodigué une seule caresse ou geste d'affection. Leur mariage avait été organisé depuis le jour de leur naissance et jamais leur clan ne leur avait donné la possibilité de changer ce qui était pour eux une fatalité. Pourtant, ils avaient fini par trouver de l'estime l'un pour l'autre. Les jours passant, tout deux avaient mis de coté leurs querelles pour tenter si ce n'est de s'aimer à se supporter. La guerre prenait fin avec l'arrestation des derniers rebelles à la solde des mouvements pour la libération des colonies quand il s'était aperçu que Mérian en faisait elle aussi partie. Et c'est alors que la dernière attaque pour détruire toute révolte avait fini par avoir raison d'elle. Il se souviendrait toujours que ce fut dans les derniers instants de sa vie qu'il avait enfin compris que contrairement à toutes leurs idées reçus sur la question, il l'avait réellement aimé de tout son cœur et que sa perte allait devenir l'une des plus difficiles épreuves qu'il aurait à surmonter dans sa vie. Pour lui prouver que ce sentiment n'était pas feint, il lui avait alors promis de reprendre son combat et c'est ainsi que toute l'histoire de sa vie avait brutalement débutée.

Aucun doute pour lui, les mariages précoces ne pouvaient être voué qu'à l'échec, pourtant il aurait aimé pouvoir en faire la preuve plutôt que de devenir veuf à l'age de 15 ans. Maudite guerre qui l'avait poussé à prendre les armes, lui un homme de lettre. Enfin, rien ne servait de revivre sans cesse le passé, il fallait qu'il se presse de se préparer car aujourd'hui plus que tout autre, il se devait de ne pas être en retard à son rendez-vous. 

Se regardant devant le miroir, le jeune chinois ne put que grimacer à la vue des cernes présentes à la base de ses yeux. Duo n'allait pas se gêner pour lui en faire la remarque. Enfin, avec une douche bien froide et un peu de chance, il n'en paraîtrait presque plus rien.

//

Descendant d'un pas tranquille dans la cuisine de l'appartement qu'ils occupaient tous depuis plusieurs semaines, Wufei fut surpris de n'y croiser que Trowa et Heero. Etonnement les deux "Onna" de leur équipe et accessoirement les seuls à avoir un minimum de notion de vie en société et de conversation n'étaient pas présents.

- Ils sont où ?

- Courses.

- Si tôt dans la matinée ???

- Hum.

Mais pourquoi continuait-il à poser ce genre de question au japonais ? Quel idiot il pouvait être, n'avait-il donc pas compris depuis leur rencontre que ce dernier se contentait toujours de ne donner que le strict minimum ? Autant parler à un sourd muet, ce dernier aurait au moins eu l'amabilité d'essayer de lui répondre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Enfin, à ce jeu il aurait, toujours plus de chance avec le Français qui contrairement à Heero, se contentait de ne simplement pas parler pour ne rien dire.

- Trowa ?

- Je crois qu'il y avait des soldes ou quelques chose comme ca.

Je rêve, des soldes. Ce faignant d'américain est pas capable de se lever aux aurores pour une mission, mais s'active sans aucune difficultés dés qu'il s'agit de solde. Ont-ils donc oublié que malgré les apparences de ces derniers temps la guerre n'étaient pas encore terminée !!!

- Je vois. Moi aussi je vous quitte, j'ai à faire pour la journée.

- Alors à ce soir Wufei.

- Ouais, à c'soir, Trowa. Heero.

- Hum.

Pourquoi j'espère encore qu'il me réponde. Kami Sama que je suis long à apprendre avec lui.

//

L'adolescent, bien qu'il n'en avait sûrement pas encore l'âge prit la moto qui l'attendait sagement en bas de l'immeuble pour se diriger vers un Parc dont il avait encore oublié le nom. Un peu perdu dans ses pensées, il manqua alors de se faire accrocher par une voiture. Encore un peu et sans ses réflexes, il aurait eu droit à une belle chute. Dire que Sally le sermonnait toujours en le voyant partir avec une telle machine. Le comble avait voulu qu'il n'arrive jamais à lui faire admettre que conduire une cylindré n'avait rien de plus dangereux que d'être aux commandes de son Gundam en pleine bataille. 

Sally. 

Cette fois-ci, il pouvait le dire de cette femme qu'elle était douce et câline. Un peu trop parfois même. Après son arrivé sur terre, le hasard des rencontres les avait fait se croiser trop souvent pour qu'ils s'ignorent bien longtemps. Après tout, leurs origines communes en Chine les avait rapproché tout autant que leurs idéaux teintés d'une paix future. Etait-ce alors le deuil de Mérian qui le torturait encore ou la simple envie de connaître enfin l'amour au bras d'une vrai femme. Il ne saurait encore le dire aujourd'hui, toujours est-il qu'ils avaient tout deux fini par élargir la nature de leur relation, augmentant par la même la fréquence de leur rencontre pour se trouver régulièrement quelques heures à eux et échanger un peu d'amour dans l'environnement de combat et de violence qui les entouraient le reste du temps. Bien plus âgé que lui, la jeune femme l'avait initié à toute sorte de plaisir, au point qu'il se sentait parfois presque utilisé par cette dernière telle une gentille poupée de porcelaine. Pourtant, malgré ce sentiments qui le dérangeait alors de plus en plus, il continuait d'accepter cette situation sans rien dire, la laissant faire ce qu'il lui plaisait tant qu'il pouvait à son tour rester dans ses bras pour s'y endormir. Tout cela lui semblait presque parfait jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre. Lui. 

Treize

La première fois, lui avait fait l'effet d'un couteau planté dans le cœur [1]. Il était si beau, si charismatique. Il émanait de cet homme un magnétisme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant. Et au comble de la perfection, il avait lui aussi un code de l'honneur qu'il respectait et qui dictait chacun de ses gestes. C'est très certainement ce dernier point qui l'attirait le plus en lui. L'honneur et le duel qu'il lui avait proposé. Cette première fois, il avait même perdu et pourtant, il ne l'avait ni tué ni fait prisonnier. Présageant peut-être lui aussi qu'ils partageraient un jour beaucoup plus qu'un combat à l'épée.

Sa rencontre, aussi brève fut-elle avec le commandant des forces adverses l'avait totalement déboussolé sur ses convictions. Etait-ce bien du désir et de l'envie qu'il avait aussi éprouvé dans ce tumulte de sentiments qui l'avait assailli quand leurs regards s'étaient soudain croisés ? Et si tel était le cas, à qui donc aurait-il put s'informer du bien fondé de ce genre de réaction. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'avait plus confiance qu'en son maître d'arme le Professeur O se trouvant quelque part dans les colonies, Sally ou les autres pilotes de Gundam. Mais comment parler à une femme et qui plus est votre petit amie que vous êtes fortement attiré par un autre homme ou a vos compagnons d'armes que ce dernier se trouve être votre pire ennemi ?

//

Wufei trouva enfin l'entrée du Parc devant laquelle il gara sa Suzuki. Son empressement et sa peur d'arriver en retard venait de provoquer l'effet contraire à savoir lui donner une bonne heure d'avance. Il avait donc le choix entre patienter tranquillement dans un café ou se promener dans les jardins en plein éclosion. Voulant poursuivre son introspection sans être interrompu par quiconque, il entreprit de marcher un peu. Il passa donc par le petit portail pour s'avancer aux travers des grandes étendues fleuris. Le printemps débutait et avec lui la nature semblait exploser de couleurs. C'est alors qu'il aperçu une de ces orchidées qui ne poussaient plus que dans certain lieu très rare. Cette dernière était magnifique et lui rappela par sa couleur une certaine personne. Comment ne pas faire de lien entre ce baka d'américain et ces pétales améthystes qui attiraient tout les regards.

Duo. 

Un phénomène à lui seul. Le seul des quatre autres pilotes qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas cerner avec exactitude. Parfois déluré, semblant n'avoir aucune once d'intelligence, il le savait capable de devenir le tueur le plus fou et le plus impitoyable que ce monde est connu. Pourtant, il s'effondrait parfois aussi sans prévenir dans des crises d'angoisses qui donnerait des frissons à toute personne bienveillante qui souhaiterait alors venir à son secours. Ce garçon n'était pas psychologiquement très stable et bien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ai été gâtés dans leur passé, ils n'avaient pas été jusqu'à la schizophrénie comme lui. Et malgré cela, Duo continuait à être cette personne sur laquelle ils pouvaient toujours tous se reposer. Ses multiples facettes s'accrochaient à vous par votre coté le plus fragile ne vous lâchant plus par la suite avant qu'il ne l'ai lui même décidé. C'est ainsi qu'au retour d'une mission, ils s'étaient retrouvé seuls dans une de ces planques minables ou le minimum de confort ne leur était même pas octroyé. Une vielle masure dans le fond d'une forêt, sans eau courante ni électricité où ils se devaient d'attendre le retour de leur camardes avant de repartir sur leur prochaine mission. Une nuit qu'il avait du passer avec l'intarissable bavard. Revenant d'un énième duel contre le général Treize qui le laissait à chaque fois à la limite de la frustration, Duo avait tout de suite détecté une impatience bien anormal pour le descendant du clan des dragon qu'il était.

// Flash Back //

Wufei, était assis devant la table de cuisine, affûtant son sabre depuis trop longtemps pour que cela soit encore d'une quelconque utilité. Pourtant, le regard perdu dans ses pensées, il répétait inlassablement son geste jusqu'à ce qu'on l'en interrompe brutalement.

- Ben alors Wuffy, ca va pas ? Tu me sembles un peu bizarre depuis qu'on est renté.

- C'est rien, juste un peu fatigué.

- Heu…. je voudrais pas paraître d'insister mais c'est pas vraiment de la fatigue qu'on lit sur ton visage.

Exaspéré par cette inquisition, Wufei partit alors de l'emplacement où il se trouvait afin de fuir sans grand espoir les attentions obstinées du natté. Et effectivement loin de se sentir rejeté, l'adolescent le suivit pour s'installer à ses cotés sur son lit.

- T'as des problèmes avec Sally c'est ca ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ca ?

- Chais pas, on dirait que t'as un chagrin d'amour ou quelques chose de ce type. Ca se passe pas bien avec elle ?

Deux solutions se proposaient alors à Wufei. Demander à ce crétin qu'il le laisse enfin tranquille ou répondre à une partie de ses attentes pour pouvoir s'en débarrer en douceur et définitivement une fois que la curiosité de ce dernier serait assouvi.

- Je crois qu'elle m'étouffe.

- Et c'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Si tu veux savoir, elle a ce comportement avec toi depuis le départ et cela ne passe guère inaperçu lorsqu'elle est avec nous.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, elle donne l'impression de tenir la culotte dans votre couple si je puis m'exprimer ainsi sans choquer le susceptibilité de monsieur.

- Peut-être.

Etonnement, Duo le laissa alors seul. Il avait peut-être trouvé la bonne tactique. S'il avait sut que ce serait aussi simple de se débarrasser de lui, il lui aurait parlé plus souvent pour éviter les si fréquentes disputes qu'ils avaient quotidiennement ensemble. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée quand il le vit revenir les bras chargés de bouteilles de toutes sortes. Sachant à présent avoir fait une énorme erreur et ne pas réussir à s'en débarrasser aussi vite qu'il l'espérait, il lui posa malgré tout la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Tequilas, Bière, Rhum, Saké et d'autres alcools que je ne connais pas.

- Et tu comptes en faire quoi ?

- Ecoute, on a pas d'électricité pour de la glace et rien à manger dans nos bagages alors faudra te contenter de ca le temps qu'on trouve à résoudre ton problème.

- On peut savoir qui t'as parlé de problème ?

- Toi ! Et y'a pas plus de deux minutes.

Ignorant joyeusement les protestations du chinois, Duo s'installa de nouveau à ses cotés, ouvrit la première bouteille et en servit deux verres à ras bord avant d'en tendre un à son ami.

- Prend.

- Je te rappel que je ne bois pas.

- Moi non plus en temps normal. Mais fait moi confiance, après deux verres tu verras tout de suite plus clair dans tes sentiments.

L'idée est totalement stupide et sans fondement et pourtant, je me vois attraper le verre tendu sans une once d'hésitation. Depuis quand mon corps agit-il sans mon autorisation ?

Satisfait de la réaction de Wufei, l'américain renouvela l'expérience plusieurs fois pour tout deux avant de reprendre leur discussion où elle en était. 

- Tu disais quoi au sujet de Sally ?

- Je crois que je l'aime.

- Sally !!!!!!!!!!!

Une tape sur l'arrière du crane, lui signifia qu'il avait du louper un passage car sa remarque n'avait semble t'il pas été très bien perçue.

- Jt'e parle pas d'elle crétin.

- De qui d'en ce cas, je te rappel que je suis pas devin, mais l'ombre de la mort !!!

- De lui.

Voyant le pilote soudainement mélancolique, Duo reprit tout son sérieux.

- Qui ça Lui ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas plutôt pourquoi IL et pas ELLE ???

- Ca te pose un problème d'être tombé amoureux d'un homme.

- Parce que tu trouves ça normal toi ??

- Ben…… pas si étrange que ca en tout cas.

Etonné de la subite petite voix utilisée par le Dieu de la mort, Wufei le regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois de la soirée.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Ben, il se peut que je ressente le même sentiment que toi.

- Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu aimes un homme ?

- Oui et non. 

- Maxwell !!!!

- Non, non, le prend pas comme ca, c'est juste que la personne dont il est question n'a pas encore tout à fait l'âge pour dire d'elle qu'il s'agit d'un homme.

- Oh.

Un grand silence s'installa alors entre les deux adolescents durant lequel ils burent une seconde bouteille pour se donner un peu plus de courage et de force pour partager enfin avec quelqu'un leur sentiment les plus intimes.

- Alors tu l'aimes ?

- Si - avoir envie de lui sauter dessus à chaque fois que je le croise avant de me blottir dans ses bras chaque nuit, avoir mal à en mourir quand il m'ignore et être prêt à donner ma vie à tout instant si seulement cela pouvait rallongé sa propre existante de quelques secondes - est un signe d'amour ? Alors oui, je l'aime.

- Et tu le vois souvent ?

- Quasiment tout les jours. Et pourtant j'ai de la chance si j'arrive à ne serait-ce qu'obtenir un mot de sa part en une journée.

A cette dernière révélation, Wufei sut enfin de qui il était question.

- Franchement Duo, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouvé à ce type ?

- Je ne sais pas. Parfois je crois rêver qu'il me parle quand mon sommeil devient trop douloureux ou qu'il me borde quand je m'endors. Il semble si froid quand nous sommes réunis que je reste persuadé d'imaginer son regard dénué de glace quand nous sommes soudainement seuls l'un avec l'autre.

- Tu crois donc que c'est réciproque ?

- Si seulement……. Non, je n'en sais absolument rien. Peut-être est-il tout simplement comme nous tous et que ces hormones lui jouent parfois des tours et lui réclament un moyen quelconque de libérer la pression quitte à utiliser le premier venu pour se soulager. 

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soir aussi insensible que ca.

- Parfois je l'espère. N'empêche qu'en attendant qu'il se décide enfin, je me retrouve dans un état de manque moi.

- Tu veux dire que tu as déjà ?

- Quoi ? couché avec un autre homme ?

Choqué plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu par cette remarque Wufei, se contenta d'hocher la tête pour confirmer la question.

- Oui, mais pas comme cela se passerait avec Hee-chan.

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas sa dernière phrase, Duo du revenir à des terme plus terre à terre.

- J'ai toujours été le Seme alors que je sais déjà par avance que cela n'arrivera pas tout de suite avec lui.

- Seme ?

- Fait pas l'innocent Wufei, je te parle de dominant-dominé.

Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir devenir soudainement aussi rouge. Avait-il donc déjà trop but pour en arriver au coma éthylique ? Se rapprochant de la tomate, Duo gifla légèrement les joues de cette dernière dans l'espoir un peu illusoire de lui faire enfin reprendre sa respiration.

- Mais à quoi tu t'attendais ? Tu m'as pas parlé que toi aussi t'aimais un homme ?

- Y'a une marge entre aimer et passer à l'acte Duo !!!!!

- Pas la peine de le crier comme si c'était si répugnant.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Il se trouve simplement que jusqu'à aujourd'hui je m'imaginais que je puisse un jour mourir de frustration à vouloir enfin espérer connaître ce genre de chose. [2]

Un sourire sadique de l'américain ne le rassura guère sur ce que ce dernier venait d'avoir en tête.

- T'as jamais rien fait d'un peu plus différent avec Sally ?

- De quoi tu parles Duo ?

- Ben , je vais quand même pas te faire un dessin ?

- Non.

- Non, quoi ?

- Non, je ne veux pas poursuivre cette discussion et non tu ne sauras rien de ce qui peut y avoir sur ce domaine entre elle et moi.

- Ok, mais tu ne l'aimes pas n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour mais je ne suis plus sur de rien si ce n'est qu'en effet je ne l'aime pas.

- Bien, dans ce cas, qui t'empêche de tenter une expérience, histoire de t'assurer que le moment venu tu ne t'enfuiras pas des bras de la personnes que tu dis aimer car trop apeuré par ce qu'il pourrait te faire ?

Une seconde fois, le silence s'instaura. Duo avait aperçu de l'envie dans les yeux du chinois avant que cette dernière ne soit de nouveau masquée par la raison. Ne se laissant pas démunie pour si peu, il leur fit terminer les dernières bouteilles en leur possession avant qu'ils ne perdent finalement tout contrôle de leur personne. 

- Ecoute Wufei, si tu l'aimes n'hésite pas et dis le lui. La guerre est trop présente dans nos vies pour que tu n'en profites pas au plus vite.

- Mais j'ai peur.

- De quoi ? qu'il te rejette ou qu'il t'accepte ?

- ……accepte…..

- C'est bien ce j'avais cru comprendre depuis le départ. Tu veux donc pas essayer avant, juste pour voir ce que ca fait ?

- O_Ô Quoi !!!!!

N'en attendant pas d'avantage, Duo l'embrassa sur les lèvres pour un baiser un peu brutal qu'il approfondit sans aucune difficulté tant ils étaient tout deux emportés par la fièvre produite par l'absorption de tout cet alcool. Le baiser ne prenait toujours pas fin que les mains habiles de l'américain s'attelaient déjà à déboutonner la chemise de son ami avant de se perdre sur le torse de ce dernier lui arrachant un cri de douleur qu'en elles pincèrent avec force sa poitrine.

- Duo, arrêtes !

- Chut……..laisse toi faire. On en a envie tout les deux.

- Mais pas avec toi. 

- Je sais mais ni ton homme mystérieux, ni Heero ne sont là ce soir alors laisse moi agir ou nous allons devenir fou tout les deux.

Pas du tout d'accord avec ce genre de théorie des plus farfelus convenant à la perfection au Shinigami, Wufei tenta de se soustraire aux mains des plus rapides du natté, ne réussissant par cela qu'à se retrouver au-dessus de ce dernier. Allongé sous le corps du chinois, Duo lui rendit un sourire machiavélique.

- Désolé, Wufei, mais tu tenteras cette position un autre soir.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il le retourna sur le ventre pour s'allongé sans scrupule sur lui dans le but de l'empêcher de fuir une bonne fois pour toute.

- Je te préviens, un nouveau geste de ta part pour t'enfuir et je te lie les mains.

N'ayant guère entendu les dernières menaces de celui qui pesait de tout son poids sur lui, le chinois tenta une dernière manœuvre désespérée quand il sentit ses bras tirés vers les montants du lit, suivis quelques seconde plus tard par ses jambes. Au comble de l'humilité Wufei, comprit qu'il venait d'être lié de toute part avec les rubans qu'il reconnaissait être ceux avec lesquels Duo attachait l'extrémité de sa natte.

- Duo Qu'est-ce que tu !!!

Impossible de terminer sa phrase qu'il venait de sentir très distinctivement la peau et le désir brûlant de Duo contre lui. Mais quand avait-il donc perdu son pantalon ? Pris d'une soudaine panique à la constatation qu'il était bel et bien nu et attaché et donc sans plus aucune défense face au fou psychopathe assis sur lui, il s'agita fébrilement sachant ne plus avoir aucun espoir de lui faire retrouver la raison.

- Arrête de gigoter ou ca fera encore plus mal.

A peine venait-il d'entendre ce dernier conseil qu'il sentit un liquide frais glisser dans son anatomie avant de ressentir une violente douleur qui le stoppa aussitôt dans ses mouvements inutiles de libération. De tout évidence Duo venait d'inséré l'un de ses doigts dans sa cavité encore inexplorée.

- C'est mieux, tu vas voir. Reste calme et tout se passera bien.

Et soudain comme il le lui promettait la douleur s'effaça pour faire place à des sensations nouvelles qui ne durèrent à son grand désespoir pas assez longtemps, les pressions des doigts s'effaçant soudainement bien trop vite à son goût. Leurs absences prirent toute leur signification quand il sentit quelque chose de dur se frotter à ses reins. Puis ce fut le coup de poignard, une douleur à mille lieu de la première associé à une prise en compte de cette nouvelle présence en lui. Instinctivement, il se redressa constatant avec soulagement que ses attaches le lui permettait tandis qu'une main se frayait un passage vers son propre organe qui devenait de plus en plus pressant et désireux de caresses. Ce fut alors de lui-même qu'il entreprit de se mouvoir dans un mouvement de va et vient ayant constaté qu'il avait alors la capacité d'arracher ainsi de véritables gémissements de la part de la mort personnifiée. Bien que ligoté et asservit c'est lui qui avait bel et bien tout pouvoir sur son partenaire. Les mains expertes de ce dernier accomplirent en même temps si bien leur tache que ce fut dans une parfaite synchronie qu'ils se libérèrent enfin dans des cris d'extases où chacun de leur deux noms avait été remplacé par l'être absent.

Exténué, ivre de plaisir et d'alcool, Duo prit malgré tout le temps de détacher sa victime déjà inconsciente qu'il savait avoir été malgré ses faibles protestations consentante, avant de s'écrouler à ses cotés.

Le lendemain matin Wufei était déjà levé et habillé à son réveil. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais reparlé de ce qu'ils avaient alors partagé, ne modifiant absolument rien de leur attitude envers l'autre. Tout cela n'avait-il donc été qu'un rêve déclenché par l'absorption abusive d'alcool ? Un seul d'entre eux en avait la réponse de part les conséquences qu'une partie de son anatomie devait assumer suite à cette première expérience, mais jamais il n'en fit part à son compagnon d'un soir qui ne le lui demanda d'ailleurs jamais.

// Fin du Flash Back //

Le souvenir de ce soir là, aurait mis le feu aux joues du jeune homme si ce dernier n'avait depuis dépassé ce cape dans sa vie amoureuse. Une première fois, était toujours étrange et difficile, mais celle-ci avait eu le mérite d'être en plus totalement inattendue.

Fort de cette première expérience, il avait alors rejoint une énième fois son ennemi pour un nouveau duel, bien décidé à obtenir enfin ce qu'il attendait réellement de lui. A croire que ses désirs se lisaient dans ses yeux ou que Treize lui-même attendait depuis trop longtemps ce duel d'une autre nature, toujours est-il qu'ils avaient décidé que le gagnant du combat de ce jour choisirait par la suite de ce qu'il ferait subir au perdant. Plus que jamais il avait alors voulu être vainqueur. Pourtant, leurs lames s'entrechoquaient depuis moins de cinq minutes que Treize l'avait embrassé fougueusement le laissant ainsi perdre sa prise sur son arme. Il n'en croyait alors pas ses sens. Le général Kushinada avait bien fait le premier pas. Après quoi, aucun d'eux n'avait repris son épée, tandis que son aîné l'entraînait vers des couloirs étonnamment désertés pour le conduire jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Là, il avait enfin connu le véritable sens de faire l'amour. Chacun de leur geste étaient alors totalement dévoués au plaisir de l'autre, imprégnés des sentiments qu'ils ressentaient alors si fort.

Leur sentiments. Comment pouvait-il seulement s'imaginer qu'ils n'étaient en rien similaires, que Treize ne voyait en lui qu'un trophée de plus à mettre sur son tableau de chasse ? Pendant plusieurs mois, ils avaient partagés ainsi des jours et des nuits loin des affres de la guerres, abandonnés l'un à l'autre au seul plaisir charnel. Lui croyait pouvoir réussir un jour à persuader cet homme de valeur qu'il se trompait. Que son idéal d'un monde unifié pouvait s'obtenir sans pour autant asservir les colonies par la force et qu'ainsi la guerre s'arrêterait leur donnant une chance de vivre ensemble et non séparé par tant de souffrance. Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, concentré uniquement à lui donné ce plaisir qu'il ne pouvait en tout honnêteté refusé après y avoir goûté. Blottit dans ses bras, il en était alors arrivé à la conclusion inverse à savoir tout quitter, ses convictions, ses amis et sa colonie pour l'amour de cet homme. Délaissé depuis peu dans les quartiers du général par ce dernier, Wufei ne pouvait à cet instant attendre d'avantage pour lui faire part de son choix. Trop impatient de lui avouer qu'il décidait de rester à ses cotés pour le reste de sa vie, il avait alors franchit la porte au delà de laquelle il redevenait aux yeux des gardes l'un des pilotes de Gundam, dangereux terroristes à abattre à tout prix, pour les apercevoir au bout du couloir. Treize, celui à qui il pouvait dorénavant se confier corps et âme, enlacé dans les bras d'un autre. 

La vue d'une telle scène avait réduit en une fraction de seconde son cœur à néant, le brisant en quelque millier de petites miettes insignifiantes tout juste bonne à être balayées par le vent. Non seulement les deux hommes s'embrassaient avec passion, mais ils le faisaient quelques minutes à peine après que lui et Treize ai fait l'amour. Mais ceci n'était rien comparé aux paroles qu'il entendit alors en s'approchant avec lenteur tel un zombie vers eux. Comment pouvait-il se comporter ainsi avec lui ?

// Flash Back//

- Tu m'avais promis que ce ne serait qu'une passade !!!!!

- Bien sur que ce n'est qu'une passade, tu sais bien que tu restes le seul qui compte à mes yeux.

- Si tu tiens t'en à moi pourquoi t'envoyer en l'air avec des gamins depuis tant d'années ?

- Tu ne me disais pas ça quand c'était toi le gamin que je sache.

// Fin du flash back//

"Des années", il avait bel et bien entendu parler "d'années". Treize n'était donc qu'un de ces hommes sans scrupules qui ne trouvaient son plaisir que dans la dominance lors d'un rapport sexuel avec un adolescent. Cette vérité avait alors détruit en lui tout espoir de retrouver un jour une confiance dans les gestes et paroles d'un autre adulte. Que ce soit Sally ou lui, ils n'avaient fait que l'utiliser. Seuls Mérian et Duo avait vraiment été honnête ne lui donnant aucune illusion. Oui, Duo avait bien été le plus loyal, ne lui ayant donné que ce qu'il lui avait promis, à savoir les débarrasser tout deux de cette frustration qui les habitait si douloureusement ce soir là.

Duo. Jamais il ne pourrait comprendre ce que Shinigami pouvait trouver à son Perfect Soldier. Depuis bientôt six mois, ces deux là ne partageaient plus leur chambre mais leur lit. Et lui avait beau ouvrir grand les yeux, il n'avait alors vu aucun changement d'attitude de la part du japonais envers son amant. Cela était effrayant de voir l'américain le regarder avec tant d'amour quand il ne recevait en échange qu'un énième regard de glace dénué de tout sentiment. Il avait véritablement mal pour l'américain. Si seulement, il était le destinataire de tant de passion, aucun doute qu'il le lui aurait rendu au centuple. Dire qu'il était même aller à espérer à la suite de son échec avec Treize, de prouver à Duo qu'il pouvait être plus attentionné qu'Heero à son égard. Mais à quoi bon ? Tout aussi séduisant et attirant qu'il soit, Shinigami avait déjà fait son choix depuis longtemps et de cela il avait du se faire une raison. 

Voilà, Nataku était un triste regret, Sally une occasion créée uniquement par les circonstances de la guerre sans laquelle ils ne se seraient jamais croisés, Duo une expérience inoubliable et Treize une souffrance sans fin. Constatant qu'il venait de retracer une vie amoureuse des plus parsemées, Wufei eut quelque peu honte de son comportement passé. Il approchait de ses 17 ans et avait déjà souffert de bien plus d'histoire d'amour que d'autre pourrait en connaître dans une vie. Prenez Heero, il pensait fortement que ce dernier malgré son comportement des plus étranges passerait toute sa vie aux cotés de son parfait assassin. Alors que lui désespérait de trouver un jour une relation stable et solide. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive ce coup de fil et que ce dernier soit suivis de tant d'autres.

//

Marchant sereinement, en paix avec lui-même, Wufei fut soudain tiré de ses pensées par un pétale de fleur qui virevoltait devant lui. Etonné, il ouvrit alors les yeux sur le spectacle merveilleux qui se présentait à lui. Un léger vent de printemps soufflait faisant danser les pétales de Sakura autour de lui dans de multiples tourbillons. Regardant autour de lui avec encore plus d'attention, il comprit alors qu'il venait d'arrivé dans ce que l'on appelait la promenade des amoureux, un long chemin protégé de la ville et du reste du Parc par deux rangées de Cerisier dont les fleurs majoritairement à peine écloses rendaient un subtil parfum qui vous envahissait au plus profond de votre âme. Profitant de l'absence de toute personne en ces lieux, Wufei, ferma doucement ses paupières pour ne faire plus qu'un avec cette sensation de quiétude qui s'emparait de tout son corps. Quand il les rouvrit enfin, ce fut pour le voir apparaître à quelques mètres de lui, tel un ange dont les plumes dispersés par ses ailes auraient pris la place des pétales.

- Je ne pensais pas te trouver dans cette partie du Parc.

La remarque fit rougir le jeune homme qui s'en rendit aussitôt compte à sa grande honte. Mais pourquoi régissait-il soudainement ainsi pour une remarque aussi innocente.

- Je suis un peu en retard pardonne moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte.

- Bien. Nous marchons un peu ?

Acceptant la proposition du grand blond, Wufei reprit son chemin. 

Zecks.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir accepté qu'ils se rencontrent enfin en personne. Ils s'étaient souvent croisés aux cours des batailles sur terre ou dans les l'espace au début de la guerre. Ils étaient alors ennemis ni plus ni moins. D'ailleurs il lui semblait parfois comprendre qu'il ne suivait pas exactement les ordres directs de son commandant, agissant bien souvent pour son propre compte. Il n'avait donc rien de plus que la guerre en commun avec lui avant qu'il ne le surprenne un jour dans les bras de Treize. Que cette vision lui faisait encore mal. Pourtant, ce n'est pas après lui, qu'il en avait aussitôt voulu, crachant toute sa haine au visage de l'impérieux et pédant général Kushinada. Après s'être enfui sans trop de difficulté des quartiers de ce dernier, il avait ensuite appris quelques semaines plus tard que celui qui se faisait appelé Zeck Merquize avait en quelques sorte rendu son tablier pour prendre en main son propre camp et décider de mettre à sa façon un terme à cette guerre en s'engageant au coté d'un troisième parti quelque peu extrémiste. Et puis un jour, il l'avait appelé. Une fuite du coté de Relena qui lui avait permis d'avoir le numéro de leur planque actuelle.

La raison de son coup de fil semblait assez flou pour lui même. Toujours est-il qu'il lui avait expliqué avoir ressenti le besoin de lui faire ses excuses. Etant au courant depuis le départ qu'ils étaient tous deux trahis par le même homme, il ne l'en avait pas averti pour autant ce qu'il jugeait aujourd'hui avoir été une preuve de lâcheté. Ne sachant comment réagir à ce genre d'aveux, Wufei s'était contenté de lui pardonner et ainsi avait commencé une série de long échanges téléphoniques. Depuis donc près de huit mois, ils ne cessaient plus de s'appeler pour se confier l'un à l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que Zeck lui demande soudain à ce qu'ils se rencontrent enfin en personne. Il venait de quitter son précédent camp suite à la destruction du satellite qu'il avait tenté de faire tomber sur terre par Heero et voulait mettre fin à leur rivalité en décidant de choisir à présent la neutralité.

- Tu rêves de quoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Excuse moi de te le faire remarquer mais tu es perdu dans tes pensées depuis bientôt vingt minutes. Je me demandais si tu voulais que l'on remette notre rencontre à un autre jour si quelque chose demandait ta présence ailleurs.

- Non, c'est moi qui te demande pardon, je pensais juste aux circonstances de notre rencontre.

- Ta présence dans ses draps de soie ou nous deux enlacés dans le couloir ?

- Ne dit pas ça ainsi.

- Si tu savais comme je pouvais être fou de rage quand je t'ai vu la première fois endormit dans son lit. Toi l'un de nos ennemis qu'il me demandait de combattre de ma vie.

- Je suis désolé de la peine que j'ai pu te faire. Si seulement j'avais sus qu'il n'était pas sincère jamais je n'aurais…..

Cette période de sa vie étant toujours aussi difficile à se remémorer pour eux deux, Zeck l'empêcha d'en dire plus en déposant avec douceur sa main droite sur les lèvres douces du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

- Je t'en prie ne nous refaisons pas plus de mal en ressassant le passé.

- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie que tu as vécu si longtemps à ses cotés ?

- Non, ce n'était pas moi. Zeck Marquize était l'âme damné de Treize. C'est Milliardo Peacecraft qui se présente aujourd'hui devant toi. Ne nous confond pas.

Etonnement, Wufei vit la main de ce dernier se diriger à présent vers ses yeux pour y stopper deux larmes qui venaient d'en couler sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte.

- Ne laisse pas cette ordure avoir raison de ton futur. Il est à présent loin de nous et je refuse l'idée que son souvenir s'interposer entre nous.

Rassuré par les paroles réconfortantes de son aîné agrémenté des caresses que l'autre main lui prodiguait à la naissance de sa nuque, le jeune pilote se laissa tenter à reposer sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon. Alors blotti dans la chaleur prodiguée par les bras qui l'enserraient avec douceur, il se laissa aller à rêver une fois de plus d'un futur fait d'amour et de quiétude. L'instant était si parfait qu'il laissa s'échapper ce que son esprit lui criait depuis déjà de nombreux mois de communications à distance.

- Wu Ai Ni.

Entendant lui même ce qu'il venait de prononcer, le jeune homme rougit fortement avant de se détacher avec empressement du destinataire de cette déclaration, n'osant même plus croiser son regard.

- Excuse moi, c'est parti tout seul.

- Dans ce cas. Non, je ne te pardonne pas.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu ne les penses pas vraiment, je ne veux pas entendre ces mots de ta bouche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'ai l'habitude de les dire aux premiers venus ?!!!!

Le fier chinois allait partir sur le chemin de la colère, révulsé qu'il puisse penser qu'il soit capable de dire pareille déclaration à tout avenant quand il fut attiré par les yeux d'un bleu lagon de son compagnon qui semblait en attente d'une réponse des plus sérieuses.

- Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, mais des mots que je voulais garder encore un peu pour moi.

- Dans ce cas, laisse moi te dire qu'il aurait été dommage que tu les gardes plus longtemps pour toi car moi aussi je t'aime petit Dragon.

Et sur ces mots, le jeune homme à la longue chevelure blonde se pencha vers son cadet pour capturer, avec une retenue et une tendresse que ce dernier n'avait encore jamais connu, le contour de ses lèvres.

Perdu dans les milliers de sentiments et de sensations que lui prodiguaient ce baiser, Wufei se laissa aller au rêve fou que la paix retrouvée, ses compagnons d'armes l'accepteraient parmi eux oubliant tous ce qui avait fait d'eux un jour, des ennemis mortels. Fort de sa confiance envers les autres pilotes, il lia donc ses mains autour du cou de son nouvel aimé pour intensifier et approfondir toujours plus leur échange. Une fois encore il était prêt à prendre le risque de se donner entièrement à son amour et ce malgré le risque toujours présent que cette histoire ne se termine une fois encore en une nouvelle déception. 

Après tout qui pouvait lui assurer à l'avance que ce baiser était le début d'un amour éternel ? Son expérience pouvait au moins lui affirmer que cela n'était en rien prévisible. Et pourtant, l'apparition de cet homme au milieu de tous ces pétales quelques instants auparavant lui semblait être un bon présage. Oui, avec de la chance et beaucoup d'attentions l'un envers l'autre, ils pouvaient réussir à trouver ensemble un bonheur qui aura alors été béni par l'ombre des Sakura en fleurs.

Fin

Mimi Yuy

9 Novembre 2002

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[1] Coup de foudre ???? ^_^ °

[2] Si c'est pas une proposition à la débauche ça ^^;;; T'ention Wuffy, Shini-chan pourrait bien te prendre au mot.

Remarque de fin : Je viens de me relire et je me rend compte que cette One Shot correspond tout à fait à ce que je voulais donner comme origine à la relation qui existait entre Wufei et Zecks dans ma fic "Hôpital". Pour ceux qui l'auraient lu et se demandait par quel miracle ces deux là terminaient ensemble !! Ben, voilà votre réponse. C'est tout à fait ce que j'avais dans l'esprit quand j'avais écrit cette fic. (Ce qui explique très certainement la présence de ces ligne aujourd'hui ^^;;;)

J'espère que vous aurez aimé.

Mimi


	4. Eté

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi.

Genre : One Shot - Yaoi

Couples : 3+4+3. Je sais il était temps qu'on y arrive. ^_^

Remarque : ben, comme je le disais dans Printemps, le dernier volet sera moins "charnel" que les trois autres ^^. Ct'e coup ci, on va plutôt aborder un problème de conflit d'intérêt entre deux des pilotes. (Bouh……la phrase qui veux rien dire). Bref j'arrête de tenter de résumer puisque j'y arrive pas : A vous de juger. 

****

Les Quatre Saisons : Eté.

Canicule.

- Trowa, je ne comprend pas !!!!!!

- Mais quand admettras-tu enfin qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre ?!!!!!

Ne souhaitant pour rien au monde intensifier encore plus la dispute qui venait d'éclater entre lui et Quatre, le français quitta le salon pour s'enfermer de nouveau dans sa chambre. Le mois de Juillet débutait à peine que les météorologues de la télévision prévoyaient déjà de longs jours de canicule. Comment ferait-il donc dans ces conditions pour gérer la situation plus longtemps ?

//

Les fenêtres bien que grandes ouvertes ne faisaient pas entrer beaucoup de fraîcheur. Et les habitants de la petite maison attendaient tous avec impatience le retour du vent doux et frais de la fin d'après midi. Plus d'un mois qu'ils n'avaient plus de mission et donc plus d'un mois qu'ils patientaient dans une énième planque de savoir si oui ou non les traités de paix seraient enfin signés. Et oui, déjà trois semaines que la Reine du monde était en pourparler avec les différentes nations de l'espace et les dirigeant terrestres. Et cela représentait autant de jours que les actions militaires avaient été misent en "Stand by" par toutes les parties dans un signe de bonne fois. Les professeurs avaient d'ailleurs particulièrement insisté sur le fait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire d'imprudence. La paix n'avait jamais été aussi proche et personne n'avait donc l'envie de tout gâcher pour un acte malencontreux d'impatience.

Malgré l'arrivée certaine de leur très proche libération, les cinq terroristes avaient choisi dans un accord commun de rester encore quelques temps ensemble. Heero n'avait aucune attache autre que le Shinigami qui refusait de quitter la Terre. Quatre ne souhaitait pas rentrer aussi vite sur L4, synonyme pour lui d'un retour aux responsabilités de la firme familiale qu'il refusait encore de reprendre en main. Et Wufei venant de perdre son clan et sa colonie semblait avoir adopté lui aussi la grande bleue. Ne restait plus que l'énigmatique Trowa qui se gardait bien de donner son opinion sur la question. C'est donc sommes toute, de façon naturelle que les cinq pilotes se retrouvaient tout comme à leurs habitudes dans une énième demeure "Made in Winner", sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait très certainement de leur dernière cohabitation, l'heure de leur séparation approchant inexorablement. D'ailleurs les premiers départs étaient proches. Déjà Wufei n'était plus beaucoup présent à leur cotés, tandis que les deux premiers pilotes ne se quittaient plus, élaborant avec une certaine discrétion des projets d'avenir communs. Oui, bientôt ils partiraient ensemble. Bientôt Duo le quitterait.

Quatre était encore sous le choc de sa dernière dispute avec Trowa. Etait-ce la chaleur qui en était la principale cause ? Ca il n'en savait plus rien. Tout ce que son cœur pouvait ressentir depuis plusieurs jours ne le concernait pas lui, mais un autre de ses compagnons d'arme. Duo. Duo qui lui torturait l'esprit. Jamais encore, avant qu'il ne fasse parti de l'opération Météor, il n'avait rencontré de garçon avec qui il avait pu se lier aussi facilement d'amitié. Oui, ils étaient même aller jusqu'à devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, il savait que Duo se préparait à le quitter. Oh, il ne couperait pas tous ponts bien sur. Ils se reverraient quelques jours par semaine, puis par mois. Tout cela avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent toujours un peu plus l'un de l'autre et qu'ils finissent par perdre contact trop occupés qu'ils seront, lui avec les affaires de son père et Duo avec son long travail pour rendre un jour à Heero son statut d'humain à part entière. La vie ne lui épargnerait décidément aucune douleur.

Quatre sortit de la cuisine dans l'espoir de rechercher auprès de son ami un peu de réconfort après la dispute aussi violente qu'il venait de connaître avec Trowa quand il l'aperçu enfin dans le salon. S'avançant encore un peu, il constata alors qu'il n'était pas seul comme il l'avait espéré mais en compagnie du Perfect soldier, tout deux collés l'un à l'autre sur le canapé. Pourquoi avait-il pensé que cela puisse être différent ? Depuis que l'américain était revenu de leur dernière mission avec un bras dans le plâtre, Heero avait enfin fini par leur montrer à tous une infime part de ses sentiments à son égard, ne le quittant quasiment plus au grand bonheur de Duo.

Resté en retrait pour qu'ils ne l'aperçoivent pas, l'arabe observa les deux jeunes gens avec un regard où se mêlait tristesse et joie de voir ainsi ces deux amis aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre. La présence du plâtre ne semblait pas empêcher le Shinigami de déguster avec Heero un pot de glace. Tout deux piochant directement dans le carton, Duo se trouvait à peu de chose près assis sur les genoux du japonais pour atteindre plus facilement la fraîcheur sucrée tenue par ce dernier.

- Y fait choooooooooooooo……………. T_T 

- T'as qu'à commencer par te décoller de moi si t'as trop chaud.

Loin de répondre à la demande, Duo se serra un peu plus contre son amant.

- Vois pas ce que ca changerait.

- …… ( = Sans commentaire ^^;;; )

- Pis pourquoi qu'on a pas pris une maison avec piscine ?

- Pour pas te donner envie d'y aller alors que tu n'en aurais pas eu le droit avec ton plâtre.

- C'est vrai ?

- Non.

- ^_^;;;; Ba et pourquoi que tu me dis ca alors ???? C'est nouveau, tu parles pour rien dire maintenant ?

- Tentative avortée pour te faire taire.

- Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que c'est pas la bonne méthode avec moi Hee-c….

L'américain n'eut guère le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouvait une cuillère de glace dans la bouche.

- Tu disais ?

- Chais pas du cheu.

Quatre ne resta pas plus longtemps à observer les deux pilotes. Plus de six mois qu'ils avaient tout deux approfondi la nature de leur relation. Et malgré cela, rien ne semblait avoir réellement changé entre eux. Duo continuait de coller et d'ennuyer son Hee-chan qui ne cessait toujours pas de lui répondre qu'il finirait par le tuer pour avoir enfin la paix. Seul des yeux exercées pouvaient apercevoir les changements. Duo ne cessait peut-être pas d'être toujours aussi " agité ", mais ses sourires et son bavardage n'était plus le masque de Joker d'un assassin mais bel et bien la nature ouverte et heureuse d'un adolescent épanoui. Heero, lui restait plus retenu dans son évolution. Après tout, il ne fallait pas non plus s'attendre à un miracle. Mais certains regards tendres en direction de l'américain n'étaient guère passés inaperçus depuis son accident. Sans parler des baisers ou gestes de tendresse qu'il lui donnait lorsqu'ils se croyaient seuls et qui le rassurait lui, énormément, en lui confirmant la profondeur de leurs sentiments partagés.

Contraint et forcé de partager sa peine avec lui-même, Quatre arriva au premier étage dans le but de retrouver sa chambre quand il fut tenté d'entrer dans celle de Trowa. Il leur fallait bien un jour réussir à crever l'abcès qui ne cessait plus de s'amplifier depuis le début de l'été. Si seulement il pouvait deviner pourquoi le français semblait tant lui en vouloir allant jusqu'à le fuir à ses moindres approches pour lui parler. Dire que tout cela avait débuté parce qu'il lui avait demandé un jour avec insistance pourquoi, monsieur continuait à porter ses éternels pulls roulés, quand la température atteignant parfois les 40°C à l'ombre. Son comportement avait de quoi inquiéter n'importe qui et l'arabe ne pouvait plus l'accepter sans rien dire et faire comme si tout était normal à l'instar des autres pilotes. Si son ami était malade, il voulait en être informé pour pouvoir l'aider et le soutenir de son mieux.

Ce midi encore, il avait refusé de retirer son tee-shirt aux manches et col montant, prétextant un courant d'air que lui seul pouvait bien sentir aux travers de ses mailles. Duo commençait déjà à blaguer sur ce genre d'excuse bidon quand Heero l'avait vite fait taire comme il en avait lui seul le pouvoir, considérant que cela ne les concernait en rien. Mais pourquoi l'annonce de la fin de cette foutue guerre était devenu pour lui plus difficile à vivre que leur mission mortelles ?

Immobile devant la porte du français, Quatre tenta de trouver pour la énième fois une explication à tout cela, avant d'abandonner ses bonnes résolutions et s'enfuir. S'enfuir très loin d'eux tous.

//

Mais pourquoi continue t'il à s'habiller de la sorte ? Tente t'il donc de me cacher quelque chose ? Je n'en doute plus aux vues de la réaction qu'il a encore eu tout à l'heure. Sans parler de cette sensation de bonheur qui ne cesse de l'envahir à chaque fois que je le croise. Pourquoi peut-il être aussi heureux quand moi je me referme de plus en plus dans une coquille de solitude et de tristesse ? Oh, oui, je sais que tu ne nous dis pas tout Trowa. Mon empathie m'indique que tu te tortures l'esprit jour après jour pour réussir à me cacher la vérité. Mais moi, je n'en peux plus de tout ces non-dits, je me suis encore enfui de la maison sans que personne ne semble s'en rendre compte ou s'inquiéter. Suis-je seulement encore vivant à vos yeux ? Quoiqu'il en soit, l'heure est venue de régler notre problème. Je ne peux plus rester ainsi sans réagir ou je ne vais plus tarder à tous vous haïr. 

Mais si il n'y avait qu'avec toi, Trowa que les choses tournaient mal. Mon meilleur ami reste encore parfois présent à mes cotés mais sans le vouloir, il ne fait que me rappeler douloureusement que je reste seul. Seul et toujours seul. Se rend t'il seulement compte qu'il m'isole par son bonheur et que le temps passant, il cesse chaque jour un peu plus de me faire partager ces petites choses de la vie qu'il ne réservait jusqu'alors qu'à moi ? Comment peut-il comprendre que le fait qu'il aille chercher des bras consolateurs vers Lui ses jours de tristesse et non plus vers Moi comme auparavant, me transperce chaque jour le cœur un peu plus ? Et Heero, prend t'il conscience qu'il me l'éloigne doucement mais sûrement ? Nous vivons encore tous ensemble, mais le jour est proche où nous serons séparés physiquement et ce jour là je ne doute plus qu'il ne pensera plus vraiment à moi. C'est égoïste de ma part d'être jaloux de son bonheur. Le rôle d'un ami sincère n'est-il pas de tout faire pour l'aider à le trouver. Mais pourquoi devrais-je être le seul à faciliter sa vie bienheureuse ? Pourquoi ne cherche t'il plus à venir me consoler quand moi j'en ai encore besoin ? Pourquoi cela devient-il évident que le fait qu'il ai trouver l'âme sœur induise qu'il en devienne de même pour moi ??? 

Tu me manques Duo. 

Nous ne sommes séparé que de quelques mètres et pourtant nous n'avons jamais été aussi éloigné l'un de l'autre.

//

Trowa était étendu torse nu, sur son lit à réfléchir très sérieusement à la petite scène qu'il venait d'avoir avec Quatre lors de leur déjeuné. Pour un spécialiste du comportement animal, il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il avait changé vis à vis du blond et cette vérité l'effrayait de jour en jour. Comment allait-il réussir à se sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle ils s'étaient tout deux diriger ?

Mais c'était si difficile à avouer. Si seulement il savait comment le lui faire comprendre sans qu'il ne se sente agressé ou souillé ? Et cette fichue histoire de pull qui ne cessait de tout compliquer entre eux. Non, plus il cherchait et moins il ne trouvait de solution à leur problème.

//

De retour de sa "promenade", Quatre s'était une fois encore arrêté devant la chambre du dompteur, fixant avec attention le moindre petite fissure du bois laqué qui lui en empêchait encore l'accès. Trop concentré sur sa litanie intérieure, il n'entendit pas le chinois s'approcher.

- Vous, vous êtes disputer pour que tu n'entres plus ?

- Quoi ?

- Il t'a mis à la porte ?

- De quoi tu parles Wufei ?

- Désolé, je croyais que vous partagiez votre chambre depuis un mois, faut croire que je me suis trompé.

Le pilote s'éloignait pour descendre quand il fut retenu par une poigne puissante.

- Attend Wufei !! Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire croire que nous partagions notre chambre Trowa et moi ?

- Laisses tomber, je me suis trompé. Et pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas te gêner avec ce genre d'insinuation.

- Non, non, tu ne me gènes pas. Je t'en pris, dis moi ce qui t'a fait penser à ça.

- Ben je te vois si souvent entrer dans cette chambre la nuit que je n'ai pas longtemps chercher à comprendre ce que vous pouviez y faire ensemble à des heures si tardives. Maintenant comme je viens de te le dire, cela ne me regarde pas. Je ne voulais pas me mêler de vos histoires.

L'état livide de Quatre au bord de l'évanouissement inquiéta alors fortement le chinois qui n'eut que le temps de rattraper le jeune homme avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Le corps frêle du jeune arabe dans les bras, Wufei alla le déposer avec délicatesse sur son lit avant de lui apporter une serviette imbibée d'eau fraîche. A son contact, ce dernier reprit doucement connaissance.

- Ca va ?

- Oui.

- On peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

- Ce n'est rien qu'un vertige. Je crois que j'ai du prendre un insolation, tout à l'heure.

- Il est certain que si tu t'es amusé à rester au soleil par cette chaleur sans aucune protection alors que ce dernier était à son zénith, il ne faut pas s'étonner. Je te rappelais à tout hasard que tu as la peau clair et donc plus fragile à ce genre d'agression.

- Oui, je le sais bien.

- Bon et bien puisque tu n'es pas encore mourant, je vais te laisse te reposer. Je préviens les autres de ton état avant de partir.

Il s'apprêtait à se relever pour y aller quand il fut retenu une nouvelle fois par le bras du garçon.

- Quatre qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ?

- Pour cette histoire de visite nocturne ….

- Je n'en parlerais à personne. D'ailleurs, je regrette d'en avoir été témoin et de te l'avoir dit quand je vois dans quel état cette histoire te met.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ce que tu me dis est impossible, je n'ai jamais au grand jamais rejoins Trowa une seul fois de ma vie dans sa chambre, comme tu le sous entend.

- Quatre, je te vois quasiment toutes les nuits. Tu sais, je ne vous espionne pas mais je suis insomniaque et je préfère lire un peu en bas avant de monter me coucher. Et il se trouve que depuis un mois, je te croise quasiment chaque soir.

- Mais c'est impossible, je te jure que je n'en fais rien.

Ne voulant pas traumatiser le petit blond inutilement, l'asiatique chercha une raison pouvant expliquer cette amnésie journalière. Quand soudain une idée jaillit.

- Se pourrait-il que tu sois somnambule dans ce cas ?

- Somnambule ?

- Si tu ne t'en souviens pas c'est ça ou moi qui me met à avoir des visions.

- Mais pourquoi irais-je dans sa chambre quand je suis somnambule ?

- Ca, c'est à lui de le demander. Excuse moi mais je vais être très en retard si je ne parts pas maintenant. On en reparlera ce soir si tu veux.

- Oui, excuse moi.

Wufei parti, Quatre se leva de nouveau pour se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. Sa discussion avec lui, l'avait convaincu. Il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et aller discuter une bonne fois pour toute de ces histoires avec Trowa.

Respirant un bon coup, il sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger d'un pas certain vers celle du Français. Ignorant sa peur et son angoisse, il frappa ensuite doucement à la porte……. sans grand succès. Aucune invitation ne parvenait jusqu'à lui. L'absence de réponse n'étant pas pour lui une preuve de refus à le laisser entrer, après tout si Trowa ne voulait pas le voir cela ne l'empêchait pas de répondre, il ouvrit la porte prêt à l'affrontement. 

L'absence évidente de toute personne et le bruit dans la salle de bain l'informa que l'occupant se trouvait sous la douche. Avec cette chaleur, rien d'étonnant à cela. Il s'assit donc sur le bord du lit pour attendre son retour. Sa patience fut enfin récompensé lorsque la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit, lui révélant le corps parfait de Trowa dont la nudité n'était camouflée que par une courte serviette éponge roulée autour de ses reins. Une vision de rêve comme il aurait aimé en voir plus souvent. 

- Quatre !!!

Rougissant légèrement d'avoir ainsi pénétré sans son accord dans son antre personnelle, Quatre releva doucement son visage pour apercevoir un expression de surprise et d'effroi dans les yeux pourtant jusqu'à ce jour si posés de Trowa. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa présence pouvait provoquer ce genre de réaction, après tout ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu en petites tenus, il descendit ses yeux au niveau de la nuque du jeune homme comprenant enfin tout. Toute cette histoire, toutes leurs disputes et l'attitude de plus en plus lointaine de Trowa s'expliquait enfin. Des marques. Son corps entier était recouvert de petites marques de morsures, appelées plus communément suçons.

S'étonnant lui même de toutes ces gammes de sentiments si diverses les unes des autres qu'ils ressentaient soudain auxquelles s'associait celles de son vis à vis dans un tumulte qui l'empêchait de définir l'appartenance de chacune d'entre elles, Quatre garda un calme olympien qu'il était loin d'éprouver quand il prit enfin la parole.

- Ces marques ! C'est elles que tu cherchaient donc à cacher ?

- Ne va pas t'imaginer quoique ce soit.

- Que veux-tu que je m'imagine ? Que tu vois une personne ? Que tu ne souhaites pas que nous la connaissions puisque tu tentes de camoufler sa présence tout comme ses œuvres d'arts ?

- Quatre, non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas ce que je peux croire et pourquoi tentes-tu de te justifier devant moi. Nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre que je sache ? Tu ne me dois donc aucune explication. Aucune.

Sur ces derniers mots le jeune garçon se précipita dans les escaliers pour fuir de nouveau. Sa tête lui tournait de plus en plus mais le besoin de s'éloigner de tout cela étant plus fort que son malaise, ce dernier dut prendre patience et attendre son tour. L'heure était à la tristesse et aux larmes.

//

Après avoir été informé par Wufei de la situation, Duo s'apprêtait à aller voir son ami, histoire de lui tenir compagnie le temps qu'il se remette de son insolation quand il fut bousculé par ce dernier. Bien qu'il ne l'ai vu que très vite, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, Quatre pleurait à grosses larmes et s'apprêtait à sortir. Ne cherchant pas à connaître la raison d'une telle attitude, l'américain se précipita à sa poursuite.

//

Extenué par sa course, l'arabe ralentit enfin pour se contenter de marcher plus calmement. Comme un peu plus tôt la température élevée semblait avoir fait disparaître toute la population de la ville. Les rues désertes, il se retrouvait donc seul. Encore et toujours. Seul. Seul avec ses pensées.

Je n'en peux plus, je ne supporte plus cette vie. Il faut que je parte définitivement que je les quitte. A quoi bon rester avec eux ? A quoi bon …..

- Quatre ?

Contre toute attente Duo se trouvait debout face à lui. Comment l'avait-il trouvé.

- Va t'en je ne veux pas te voir !!

Ignorant son rejet le jeune homme resta à ses cotés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler.

- Pourquoi ? On s'est toujours tous dit jusqu'à présent.

- Laisse moi rire. Tu m'ignores depuis des mois. Tu ne viens plus à moi que pour me parler de ton bonheur nouveau. Alors ne me fait pas croire que tu te soucis encore de moi.

- C'est faut Quatre. C'est vrai que je passe plus de temps avec Heero, mais je ne t'ai pas abandonné pour autant.

- Réfléchit trois seconde Duo. Depuis combien de temps ne nous sommes nous pas isolé pour nous confier l'un à l'autre ? Depuis combien de temps ne viens-tu pas vers moi de toi même ?

- Je ne sais plus, quelques semaines ?

- Quatre mois !!!!!! Quatre mois que nous n'échangeons rien de plus que des banalités !!!!

- Je……

Je me sens mal. D'un seul coup, je commence à saisir la nature de ses reproches. Effectivement cela fait même depuis cet hiver que nous n'avons plus cette relations exclusive qui nous caractérisait tant. Mais est-ce ma faute ? Je ne m'en rend même pas compte. Les jours passent si vite et je suis si souvent séparé d'Heero qu'il me semble normal qu'il passe avant toutes choses. Si seulement il pouvait comprendre ce que je ressens dans ses bras, ce que je perd quand je m'éloigne de lui. Est-ce un crime de vouloir préserver notre bonheur encore si fragile ?

- Et est-ce un crime de vouloir conserver ses amis ?

- Quatre range ton empathie au fond de ta tête !!!

- Désolé, mais celle-ci n'est pas si efficace ! Tu viens de réfléchir à voix haute.

- _Sans commentaires ^^._ Je m'excuse Quatre. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je ferais des efforts à présent. 

- Tu ne comprends toujours rien. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses d'efforts. Je voudrais que ce soit naturel. Faire des efforts signifierait que tu restes près de moi alors que tu n'en as plus l'envie. Ce n'est pas ca l'amitié du moins pas celle que nous partagions nous deux.

- Alors qu'elle est la solution ?

- Il n'y en a pas. Je t'ai tout simplement perdu.

- Quatre.

A ces mots le jeune homme voulu reprendre sa fuite quand une main s'accrocha à son poignet pour le retenir.

- J'ai toujours su que notre relation ne pourrait pas survivre indéfiniment. Tu as trouvé le bonheur et j'en suis sincèrement très heureux pour toi, d'autant plus que tu n'avais jamais eu de famille jusqu'à présent. Comprend que je ne te demande rien Duo, je sais déjà qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à me retirer de ta vie. 

- Quatre, je sais ce qui te fait peur. Tu sembles malheureux depuis que Wufei a commencé à nous parler de nous quitter pour aller vivre ailleurs. Mais tu ne resteras pas seul. Nous restons tes amis. Heero t'aime beaucoup et tu le sais très bien. Et il reste Trowa. Je croyais que vous deux …….

Duo comprit au regard qu'il reçu qu'il venait de faire une erreur fatale. Ce que le ton de la voix glaciale de Quatre lui confirma aussitôt.

- Il n'y a rien entre nous deux et n'y aura jamais rien. Il a lui aussi sa propre vie et ne tardera pas de toute manière à rejoindre sa sœur au sein de la troupe du cirque.

- D'accord. Mais tu n'en resteras pas seul pour autant. Tu crois tout de même pas qu'on va te mettre à la porte de notre vie ? Tu n'as pas à en avoir peur Quatre, cela n'arrivera jamais.

- Je n'en ai pas peur Duo, car si tu y réfléchissais un tant soit peu, tu aurais déjà constaté que cela fait déjà parti de la réalité depuis bien longtemps. 

Sur ce, il réussit à sortir de la prise du Shinigami pour s'éloigner de lui au plus vite, laissant ce dernier dans un profond malaise.

Ok, je viens de me prendre la claque de ma vie. Je croyais être le meilleur ami que l'on puisse rêver d'avoir et me rend compte que je ne suis qu'un égoïste qui n'a pas su voir le malheur de celui que je considère comme mon âme sœur.

//

Je dois le retrouver. Je ne sais que trop ce qu'il doit ressentir en cet instant. Le sentiment d'être rejeté. Sentiment d'être entouré que de personnes fausses et hypocrites qui ne sont pas honnêtes avec lui. Les mercenaires de mon enfance étaient ainsi. Mais il ne doit pas nous confondre avec ces hommes abjectes. Nous l'aimons tous énormément. Non, JE l'aime plus que tout. Mais pourquoi est-ce si difficile de lui avouer ?

L'après midi prenait fin, lorsque le clown triste trouva enfin la personne qu'il recherchait. Cette dernière n'était pas si inconsciente qu'il se l'imaginait. Se sachant atteinte d'une insolation, le jeune blond s'était réfugié à l'ombre d'une fontaine, recroquevillé à l'extrémité d'un banc d'une blancheur immaculée.

Ne voulant surtout pas le faire fuir de nouveau, Trowa s'approcha de lui sans faire de bruit pour s'asseoir à ses cotés, ni trop près, ni trop loin. 

- Je t'en pris ne t'enfuis pas une nouvelle fois et écoute moi sans m'interrompre.

- …..

- Ce que tu vois sur mon cou est effectivement le résultat de baisers qui m'ont été fait avec une certaine passion. Je mentirais si je disais ne pas avoir apprécié ces derniers, bien au contraire. Maintenant, si je n'en ai pas parlé jusqu'à aujourd'hui c'était pour éviter de te faire du mal. Mais à présent que tu les as découvert, je souhaite t'avouer qui en est le responsable.

- J'en sais suffisamment Trowa et n'ai aucune envie d'en apprendre d'avantage.

Pourquoi ne le laissaient-ils pas un peu tranquille ? Ne pouvait-il donc pas rester isolé pour pleurer sur son sort sans qu'ils ne viennent tous chacun leur tour lui porter conseil et lui expliquer que c'était à lui de changer et non aux autres de conserver leurs anciennes relations ?

- Mais moi je le désire.

- Justement y'en à marre de répondre qu'à vos désirs !!!!

Désespéré, Quatre se leva d'un bond, bien loin de s'attendre à ce que Trowa l'attrape par la taille pour le faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Quatre tu as à mon avis un sérieux problème. Depuis bientôt trois semaines, tu ne cesses de venir me voir chaque nuit dans ma chambre.

- Wufei, vient de me le dire et alors ???

- Alors ??? Et bien, tu dois te prendre pour un vampire dans tes rêves car chaque nuit c'est à mon cou que tu t'en prend.

Là, il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour m'achever. Statufié sur les jambes de Trowa, je me demande encore si cette soudaine chaleur que je ressens dans tout mon corps est du à ma crise d'insolation, la révélation qu'il vient de me faire ou ce rapprochement dont j'ai toujours rêvé sans jamais l'avoir obtenu jusqu'à ce jour ? Peut-être est-ce tout simplement la combinaison des trois. Mais alors, je ne m'étonne plus de redouter l'auto-combustion.

- Tu……ton cou ??

- J'avoue ne pas t'en avoir parlé jusqu'à présent pour plusieurs raisons.

- Qui sont ?

- Peur que tu ne sois gêné de te savoir aussi…….. libéré de tous mœurs une fois plongé dans ton sommeil…

- Je…. j'suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être déplacé.

- Et……

- Et ?

- …. peur que le sachant tu fasses en sorte que ces visites nocturnes cessent aussitôt.

- …..

- Tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire ?

- ……

- Quatre ?

- …..

Je sais pas quoi dire. Je sens mes larmes qui ne vont pas tarder à filer comme des torrents. Il vient de m'avouer qu'il aimait ça. Voir si j'extrapole convenablement qu'il souhaiterait que cela ne cesse pas.

- Quatre dis moi quelque chose.

- Je t'aime.

C'était idiot de répondre aussi vite à ce genre de demande. Mais les mots étaient partis tous seuls. Et comme toujours depuis ces derniers temps Trowa n'eut pas la réaction attendu, allant jusqu'à retenir des plus difficilement ses rires.

- Je n'en attendais pas tant.

- Je t'aime.

Peu importe sa réaction, oui, peu importe. Tant qu'à être rejeté par tous, autant l'être sans avoir a regretter de ne pas leur avoir dit ce que je ressentais au fond de mon cœur. Que ce soit avec Duo ou toi Trowa. Toi qui accepte encore de me garder dans tes bras par respect pour ma personne. Je sais que ne tardera pas à me quitter mais que ta gentillesse t'empêche de le faire aussi vite. Je me redresse et étonnement ce n'est pas du dégoût que je sens au fond de tes yeux. Serait-ce possible que tu……

Non, je ne m'attendais pas à tant. Je viens de le lui dire mais il ne semble pas m'avoir entendu. Dire qu'encore un peu et nous aurions pu regretté une nouvelle fois de ne pas nous être confié l'un à l'autre. Enfin, si je ne perds pas cette occasion pour le lui dire enfin à mon tour.

- Moi aussi.

- Quoi ?

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

- Que…..

J'ai envie de lui demander comment est-ce possible mais plus que ses bras qui m'entourent et nous reprochent inexorablement l'un de l'autre, c'est son regard fixé au mien qui m'intime au silence, m'attirant par la même par son magnétisme auquel je ne résiste pas, avant que ses lèvres ne viennent frôler les miennes. Nous sommes très loin du baiser. Il s'agit juste d'une sorte de caresse douce et tranquille qu'il répète plusieurs fois avant de glisser avec tendresse ses mains sur mon visages. Je ne retrouve rien de ce j'ai pu voir jusqu'alors dans tout ces films que Duo m'a fait voir. Pas de baisers torrides, pas de corps enfiévrés pressés l'un contre l'autre. Juste de la patience et de la retenue dans chacun de ses gestes à mon égard. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, de lui parler de lui sauter au cou comme l'enfant fou de joie que je suis, mais tout cela me semble dérisoire à coté de ce qu'il me donne à cet instant. Et sans que je ne m'en rende compte ses mains s'aventurent toujours un peu plus loin, explorant avec minutie et une douceur que je ne soupçonnais pas de sa part, chaque petite parcelle de mon corps. Comme si tel un aveugle il en apprenait déjà ses moindres contours. Je le laisse faire car aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître ce simple contact suffit à embraser de plus en plus mes sens et ce feu qui brûle soudain au fond de moi. Je disais ne pas trouver de corps enfiévrés, comme j'avais tort. Quelques chose en moi est en train de naître et je n'ose imaginer comment cela évoluera quand ses mains feront place à ses baisers.

//

Je suis là dans notre chambre à faire les cent pas et ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Comment est-je pu changer autant sans m'en être rendu compte ? Et pourquoi ne m'en a t'il donc pas parlé plus tôt ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Comme toujours mon si silencieux "homme de ma vie" m'a encore fait sursauter. J'ai beau le savoir, je ne m'habitue toujours pas au fait qu'il puisse surgir ainsi à tout moment sans qu'on ne s'y attende.

- Désolé Hee-chan, mais sur ce coup là, tu ne risques pas de comprendre grand chose.

- Que suis-je ne pas censé comprendre ?

- La relation privilégiée que j'entretenais avec Quatre avant que je ne vienne tout foutre en l'air en choisissant de vivre avec toi.

- Non effectivement, je ne peux pas "comprendre" ce que je n'ai pas connu. En revanche, je peux facilement deviner qu'il soit triste que tu ne passes plus autant de temps auprès de lui. D'autant plus, si l'on rajoute à cela les difficultés qu'il a à faire le tri des sentiments qu'il ressent à la veille de nos séparations.

- Ne me dites pas que mon petit ami est plus au courant des doutes et peines de cœur de mon meilleur ami que moi !

- J'ai passé quelques temps à discuter avec lui.

- Depuis quand tu parles toi ?

- Depuis que tu ne le fait plus.

- Je…..

Il vient de me rendre muet ce coup-ci.

- Dis tout de suite que je suis devenu asocial !!!

- Je rajouterais que tout à l'heure, Quatre devait être triste et en colère pour une toute autre raison que toi. Mais le fait de te présenter face à lui au moment précis où il se sentait en détresse lui a donné l'occasion de t'avouer ce qu'il pensait au fond de son cœur. Il est comme nous tous. Deux personnalités se combattent en lui. Celui qui est jaloux de ton bonheur et celui qui en est sincèrement heureux pour toi. 

- Puisque tu t'y connais si bien en psychologie, lequel dois-je croire alors ?

- Les deux. Ils font tous deux pleinement parti de lui.

N'appréciant guère les reproches issus de l'analyse du Perfect Soldier, Duo descendit une nouvelle fois au rez-de-chaussée pour assister avec soulagement au retour de Quatre et Trowa. Tournant aussitôt dans la cuisine pour ne pas les croiser, il put alors apercevoir que les deux adolescents se tenaient par la main, dans une attitude dénuée de toute ambiguïté.

//

Quatre se sentant fatigué et encore désorienté en raison de son insolation, accepta de monter dans sa chambre, après que Trowa le lui ai conseillé. 

- Je te monte de quoi boire tout de suite. 

- Merci.

Voyant le français se diriger vers la cuisine l'espion tenta d'y trouver une occupation crédible à savoir se camoufler la tête dans le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter. Mais il était toujours si difficile d'avoir le dessus face à l'expert en infiltration. Ce dernier entra donc dans la pièce pour se poster devant lui.

- Ne te fais plus de soucis sa crise est passée.

- Ce qui me rassure le plus c'est que j'ai dans l'idée que tout va mieux se passer maintenant que vous êtes ensemble. ^__^

Contre toute attente, Trowa ne sembla pas partager sa soudaine joie, gardant toujours son masque impassible d'où ne reflétait aucune émotion.

- Ne crois pas que cela va résoudre le problème qui vous concerne. Ce n'est pas parce que nous nous sommes enfin rapproché que tu peux continuer à le rejeter de la sorte. Même près de moi, il continuera à vouloir partager toujours autant de chose avec toi.

Sur ces paroles simples mais efficaces, je le vois qui prend une bouteille d'eau fraîche pour son petit ange blond, avant qu'il ne me quitte sans un autre mot. Mais qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter tant de dureté soudainement ? Suis-je devenu à ce point insensible pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'ils me reprochent tous ? 

//

La chaleur écrasante a enfin disparue. Et au comble du bonheur nous devons cette accalmie à l'orage qui vient à l'instant d'éclater. Merveille des merveilles nous respirons de nouveau.

Bercé par le bruit de la pluie sur les carreaux, je me prélasse avec volupté dans les bars de mon amour. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble les soirs d'orage me donne un sentiment de nostalgie heureuse. Comment voulez-vous que je ne me souvienne pas alors de cette nuit de fin d'automne ou Heero et moi nous sommes enfin donné l'un à l'autre. Seigneur, mais qu'est-je bien fais depuis lors ?

- Je me sens mal. J'ai rejeté mon meilleur ami sans m'en rendre compte et bousillé une partie de son bien être pas pur égoïsme.

- Ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme. Comme il a très certainement du te le dire, il n'attendait pas que tu te forces à venir le voir, lui parler ou faire je ne sais quoi d'autre. Tu ne l'as pas rejeté, tu t'es simplement éloigné de lui et il ne t'en veux très certainement pas autant que tu sembles le croire. C'est la vie. Rien de plus.

- Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

- Moi je te conseil surtout que vous vous parliez dés demain. Quelque chose me dit qu'il ressent le même genre de sentiment à ton égard à l'instant même.

- J'en doute.

- Duo.

Heero ne savait plus quoi lui dire pour le rassurer. Après tout, comme le disait si bien son compagnon, n'était-il pas censé garder le silence ?

- Et nous ?

- hum ?

- Un jour tu m'as dis que je ne t'avais choisi que pour ta capacité à survivre. Tu le crois toujours ?

- Je ne sais plus trop. Je pense que oui. Mais après tout c'est un critère de sélection comme un autre. Certain aime leur conjoint pour leur physique, leur intelligence, leur tendresse ou leur folie. Alors ca ou autre chose. 

- Et moi tu m'aimes pour quoi ?

- Sans vouloir te vexer, je le cherche encore.

- Pas malin.

Un coup de coussin plus tard et les deux adolescents reprirent leur place respective.

- Depuis quand t'en sais autant sur la vie toi ?

- Depuis que tu m'as appris.

- Moi ?

- Tu as tes défauts Duo, mais si je dois te trouver une qualité c'est de m'avoir ouvert au monde.

- Ben alors c'est peut-être ca, la raison pour laquelle tu m'aimes ?

- Peut-être…...

//

Dans une chambre non éloignée, un second couple s'enlaçait avec sagesse. Il n'était pas encore question pour eux de partager plus que le plaisir d'être blottit dans les bras de l'autre. Quatre n'avait pas vraiment d'idée arrêté sur la question, mais il appréciait malgré tout la retenue qu'avait son compagnon. Après tout, ils avaient tant de chose encore à partager avant de se lancer dans les plaisirs charnels. Sans qu'il n'ai donc à le lui demander, Trowa lui accordait cette période essentielle qu'était le flirt et les baisers volés. Après tout, pourquoi les rapports entre hommes devaient-ils forcement débuter par le sexe. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas le droit de goûter eux aussi à la tendresse et au romantisme avant cela. Une partie de lui étant enfin rassuré, Quatre savait qu'il pourrait dés le lendemain soigner les blessures que son cœur avait du infliger à son ami. Il considérait que Duo l'avait fait souffrir et dans un instant de colère, lui aussi avait voulu lui faire partager une minuscule part de cette douleur qu'il avait si longuement ressentit.

- Ne pense plus à ca.

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de te torturer l'esprit avec cette histoire. Duo est un grand garçon et chacun de vous s'expliquera dés demain.

- Je croyais que c'était moi l'empathe ^^ ?

Amusé pas la remarque de son ange, Trowa fit basculer ce dernier un peu plus sur le coté pour lui faire face.

- Ai-je tort ?

Un signe négatif de la tête l'informa que non, tandis que les grands yeux ouvert du blond confirmait sa peur que ce dernier n'en dorme pas de la nuit. Se doutant par la même qu'une seconde personne dans la maison devait avoir un problème similaire, il prit une décision.

- Bien. Quatre, tu vas te lever et aller voir si tu ne peux pas vérifier avec ton empathie que Duo est encore réveillé. Si tel est le cas, alors je te donne l'ordre de vous réunir tout deux dans sa chambre pour mettre un terme à cette histoire au plus vite.

Ne semblant attendre que sa permission, Quatre bondit en dehors du lit avant de sortir non sans l'avoir remercié de sa compréhension au préalable. Avançant ensuite sans bruit dans le couloir sombre, il croisa alors une silhouette face à lui qui lui aurait donner la peur de sa vie s'il ne l'avait pas reconnu aussitôt.

- A ce que je vois, Y'a pas que mon Hee-chan qui m'a mis dehors cette nuit.

A cette réplique les deux jeunes hommes ne purent se retenir de rire et se tomber dans les bras. Après tout, leur amitié n'était peut-être pas si compromise. Soudainement soulagé, ils entrèrent alors dans une de leur chambre non occupée bien décidé à mettre un terme à toute cette source de douleur.

Au loin, le cinquième pilote venait d'apercevoir l'impensable. Devant lui alors qu'il remontait enfin pour se coucher, Quatre et Duo main dans la main se dirigeaient innocemment dans la chambre du Shinigami. Décidément, la tisane offerte par un certain héritier Peacecraft pour combattre ses insomnies devait avoir été coupée par un hallucinogène quelconque pour qu'il se mette ainsi chaque nuit à voir ce genre de ballais nocturnes. Préférant ignorer ce que ces yeux lui dictaient être pourtant la pure vérité, Wufei continua son chemin vers ses quartiers.

Fin.

Mimi Yuy

15 Août et 11 Novembre 2002 


	5. Interlude Printemps Ete

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : T_T G-boys pas à moi.

Genre : One Shot - Yaoi

Couples : 1+2

Remarque : Je sais, il n'y a que 4 saisons (en tout cas jusqu'à preuve du contraire) et voici un cinquième chapitre. ^^ Alors l'explication est toute simple, j'ai pas réussi à caser ce petit passage dans aucune saison, ce qui donne donc lieu à un petit supplément pour tous ceux et toutes celles qui se seraient demandés mais pourquoi Duo avait-il un bras dans le plâtre dans " Eté " ? 

Attention, vous faites aucune fausse joie, c'est court et peu travaillé. Vous voilà prévenu ^__^

****

Interlude Printemps – Eté 

ou 

Pourquoi Duo avait-il un bras dans le plâtre ?

Le combat faisait rage quand soudain une voix s'entendit sur les hauts parleurs de tous les combattants.

Chaque parti en présence demandait à leurs partisans de cesser le combat.

//

- Tout le monde va bien ?

Quatre devait bien l'avouer, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que leur soldat parfait s'inquiète de leur état. Mais il fallait dire qu'à la vue de leur Gundam, la question n'était pas si anodine. La bataille ayant été des plus violentes, pas un ne ressemblait encore à son modèle d'origine.

N'ayant pas eu de réponse de la part de l'américain, ce fut l'arabe qui insista.

- Duo ?

- Yes, man, tout est OK.

L'absence d'image et la voix peu naturelle de Duo le convainquant du contraire, Heero se précipita vers Deathscythe pour ouvrir son sas face à lui et y forcer l'entrer. Une fois dans le cockpit, il pouvait voir le jeune homme mortellement pâle, le bras droit déchiqueté.

- Baka.

Ignorant les derniers combats qui ne cessaient toujours pas malgré la demande d'abaisser les armes, le japonais aida le pilote à sortir de sa carcasse de métal.

- Allez debout ! ! Accroche toi à moi.

En silence, Duo se laissa faire retenant avec les plus grandes difficultés ses cris de douleurs alors qu'Heero le faisait sortir avec toute la douceur dont il était capable avant de le porter dans ces bras ignorant à présent ses cris de protestations.

- Heero, lâche moi ! ! C'est pas parce que j'ai le bras en charpie que je peux pas marcher.

Complètement sourd à ses protestations, ce dernier garda l'américain contre lui, l'épaule intact de son coté. Se dirigeant résolument vers Wings, il s'y installa, le pilote sur ses genoux.

- Hee-chan….

- Chut.

N'en pouvant plus, le jeune homme se laissa enfin aller à reposer sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant, fermant les yeux un petit moment tandis que ce dernier constatait la forte fièvre qui venait déjà de faire son apparition. Il brancha de nouveau son système de communication et chercha à prévenir leurs compagnons.

- Trowa, je…

- On s'occupe de récupérer Deathscythe, vas y vite.

- Merci.

N'en attendant pas plus, Heero transforma Wings en mode "Bird" enclenchant la vitesse maximale.

- On va où ?

- Un peu loin, mais ça prendra pas trop de temps.

- … 

Sans qu'il n'ai à se forcer, Duo ferma alors les yeux avant de ne perdre connaissance.

//

Arrivé sans encombre à l'hôpital militaire où pratiquait Sally, Heero entra le blessé dans ses bras pour le lui apporter en mains propres.

- Heero, Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

A la vue du pilote en sang, elle se précipita vers lui.

- Dépose le sur ce lit.

Une auscultation rapide et elle décida d'intervenir au plus vite.

- Son bras est complètement massacré. Si on ne se dépêche pas de pratiquer une opération réparatrice, nous serons obligé de l'amputer. Me permets-tu de demander l'aide d'un spécialiste qui se trouve dans cet établissement ?

- Je te laisse prendre les décisions qu'il faut dès l'instant que tu ne le quittes pas avant mon retour.

- Soit sans crainte Heero, je reste avec lui.

Regardant enfin le Perfect Soldier, elle ne put ignorer ses vêtements imbibés du liquide rougeâtre.

- Heero tout ce sang ! Tu es blessé ?

- Non, c'est celui de …

Voyant qu'elle venait de comprendre, il ne termina pas sa phrase, incapable d'en dire plus sans montrer plus de sentiments qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il ne souhaitait vraiment pas le quitter. D'autant plus avec ce risque qu'il pouvait perdre son bras droit. Mais voilà, les autres pilotes n'étaient toujours pas hors de porté des combats et rien ne l'informait de leur bon retour. En tant que soldat, il se devait d'aller à leur rencontre. Il se pencha donc quelques secondes murmurant à l'oreille de son bien aimé qu'il reviendrait au plus vite près de lui avant de l'abandonner sur un dernier baiser.

//

Comme il s'y attendait, les trois pilotes étaient toujours sur le champs de bataille, aidant les troupes rebelles dans leur retraite.

- Duo ?

- Sally s'occupe de lui.

Ils savaient tous qu'il était bien inutile de lui en demander plus. Etonnement le soldat avait agit contre toutes les règles en abandonnant la zone de combat pour mettre à l'abri l'un des leurs. Mais aucun d'eux n'auraient été faire la moindre remarque. Duo n'était pas n'importe qui aux yeux d'Heero et ils savaient tous qu'il aurait eu la même réaction avec chacun d'entre eux. Sa relation avec le Shinigami l'avait depuis quelques mois déjà changé sur de nombreux points.

Leur mission terminée, Wufei, l'incita à ne plus les attendre. 

- Ne reste pas avec nous Heero. On te rejoint au plus vite.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Une partie de lui mourrait d'envie d'aller retrouver son âme sœur, l'autre le lui interdisait. Il devait avant tout camoufler les mobils et rédiger leurs rapports. Finalement, le visage confiant et résolu retransmit de Trowa et Quatre l'aida à faire son choix. En moins d'une seconde ses turbos l'avaient propulsé au loin. 

//

De retour à l'hôpital, il dut attendre encore de longues heures avant que Duo ne ressorte de la salle d'opération. Quand la lumière s'éteignit enfin et que le lit transportant le jeune homme passa devant lui, se fut avec sang froid qu'il s'approcha de Sally. Exténuée cette dernière le regarda avec le sourire.

- On a réussit à remettre les nerfs en place. Quelques mois de plâtre et de rééducation et outre quelques belles cicatrices, il ne devrait pas garder de séquelles.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Ayant vu l'état déplorable de son bras, elle avait sans aucun doute réussit un véritable miracle. Alors il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue à la grande surprise de la femme médecin.

- Merci Sally.

Touchée par son geste, elle le prit dans ses bras quelques instants avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à la chambre du malade. 

- J'ai laissé des instructions aux infirmières. Je serait la seule à venir m'occuper de lui. Alors tu peux rester tant que tu le souhaites, personne ne vous dérangera.

Un hochement de tête lui signifiant qu'il la remerciait et elle les laissa seuls.

//

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques heures suivant la fin de l'opération que les autres pilotes arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux en voitures. Après avoir longuement parlé avec Sally, ils entrèrent enfin dans la chambre occupée par l'américain.

Silencieux, ils découvrirent un spectacle des plus attendrissants.

Heero dormait profondément, sa tête reposant sur le lit du blessé tout en tenant délicatement une des mains de ce dernier. Tandis que Duo, réveillé, lui caressait doucement les cheveux dans un geste apaisant.

Les voyant arriver, ce fut lui qui leur signifia de ne faire aucun bruit pour ne pas réveiller le soldat, tout en les incitant à entrer malgré tout.

Quatre s'approcha de Duo pour lui demander s'il ne souffrait pas trop. Sur quoi il répondit négativement.

- Alors on va te laisser te reposer. Tu veux qu'on l'emmène avec nous ?

De nouveau, il fit un signe négatif.

- Tu préfères qu'il reste avec toi ?

Ce fut d'un sourire gêné qui répondit cette fois-ci à la question.

- Repose toi bien Duo. On repasse vous voir demain matin.

Les jeunes gens partis, Duo prit son temps pour observer avec amour le sommeil de son compagnon.

//

Le temps passant, Sally trouva à son tour les deux garçons profondément endormis. 

- Tu devrais te coucher Heero ou tu vas finir par te faire mal au dos.

- hum ????

- Allez, lève toi de là.

A moitié endormi, le jeune homme se laissa coucher sur le lit se situant face à celui de Duo. Ne prenant même pas conscience que la femme médecin le déchaussait.

//

Au petit matin, il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur deux lagons améthystes qui le fixaient avec attention.

- Bonjour.

- hummmm.

Voyant son petit diable étonnement en pleine forme, Heero se releva doucement. Il s'approcha d'un Duo tout sourire pour s'asseoir sur la chaise placée à ses cotés quand ce dernier tapa légèrement sa main sur les draps. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre ce que ce geste signifiait. Soupirant par devoir, Heero s'assit sur le bord du lit pour recevoir aussitôt dans ses bras le corps blottit du blessé en manque de tendresse.

- Merci Hee-chan.

- De quoi ?

- Sally m'a dit qu'à quelques minutes près…. Si tu n'étais pas venu m'amener ici aussi vite, j'aurais perdu mon…

A la pensée qu'il aurait pu perdre l'un de ses bras, Duo s'effondra en pleurs dans ceux de son protecteur.

- Chut……

//

Les deux jeunes gens échangeaient leurs confidences quand le gros de la troupe les rejoignit.

- Duo !!!!!! Comment te sens-tu depuis hier ?

- Hier ?

- On est passé hier Heero mais tu t'étais endormi.

Assez mal à l'aise de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de faiblesse, le japonais retomba dans son mutisme.

- Héééééé ! ! ! ! ! Fait pas cette tête Hee-chan. C'est moi qu'ai pas voulu qu'ils te réveillent hier soir.

- hum.

Un petit sourire en coin de chien battu de la part de l'américain et Heero laissa passer sa défaillance pour ne pas lui faire plus de peine.

- Baka.

- J'aime mieux ça.

Fin

Mimi Yuy 

20 Septembre 2002

Comme vous pouvez le constater par vous même, le style est pourri et l'histoire des plus minime (comme quoi c'était pas plus mal que ca ne rentre pas dans l'une des saisons). Mais bon, j'avais quand même envie de la mettre en ligne, après tout ca plaira peut-être au moins à une personne. (^^ l'auteur très optimiste ^^)


End file.
